


Я есть Стив Роджерс

by cat_ira, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: миди G — PG-13 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Avengers: Infinity War Fix-It, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_ira/pseuds/cat_ira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Стив — Дерево. И этим всё сказано.





	Я есть Стив Роджерс

**Author's Note:**

> 3% фанфика написано на грутском языке. Возможно, к концу вы начнёте его понимать.  
> Цветущий fix-it Войны Бесконечности.

Сара Роджерс всегда знала: Стив — другой. Это её не беспокоило. Она делала всё, чтоб защитить своего ребёнка, берегла его тайну и, бывало, не спала всю весну, не жалея ни сил, ни себя. Она уже давно забыла, что когда-то Стив был просто её билетом до Нового Света.

Хотя со Стивом никогда не было просто.

Сара не жаловалась.

* * *

Баки сразу понял: Стив — парень без тормозов, но классный. Во-первых, с ним никогда не соскучишься, пусть и для игры в баскетбол он совершенно не годился. Но вот в баскетбол любой пацан из двора сыграть может: и Джек, и Макс, и даже долговязый Энди. А вот построить летающий поезд из трёх ящиков, пяти веток и одного пса, чтоб перелететь океан до Ирландии — такое мог только Стив. Ещё Стив умел рисовать так, как никто больше во дворе не умел, а, значит, только Стив мог сейчас его спасти, потому что близилось время Большой Стирки.

С другой стороны, если бы не Стив с его заманчивым предложением залезть на заброшенную стройку, Баки бы не порвал ту синюю курточку. И тогда бы не пришлось по-тихому просить младшую сестру Бекки её зашить, пока мама не заметила. А Бекки бы не выставила условие: «Я ничего не скажу маме, а Стив мне нарисует котёнка с забавными ушками». И ведь упёрлась, рисунок вперёд, курточка потом. Стив же, как назло, в школе уже несколько дней не появлялся.

А времени-то всё меньше и меньше! От Келли-с-разбитыми-коленками Баки узнал, что Стив не выходил рисовать в свой любимый парк. Бакалейщик Том рассказал: Сара, мама Стива, опять взяла несколько дополнительных смен в больнице, из чего Баки сделал вывод, что Роджерсам не хватает денег. Связано ли это с болезнью Стива или старый Додо опять намеревается поднять стоимость аренды, бакалейщик Том не знал, но Саре сочувствовал. Не повезло с сыном так не повезло: вот Гарри уже вовсю помогает отцу в нелёгком деле, таскает ящики, да и Баки уже несколько раз успел подработать продавцом газет, а Стив — на него ж иногда смотреть страшно, вдруг сломается. Ну, то есть, Баки твёрдо знал, что не сломается, а за такие слова и в нос дать может, и сам огребёт, и потом рубашку от крови стирать придётся, пока мама не видит, но факт оставался фактом: Стив болел часто. Вот год назад — так вообще целых пять недель подряд не появлялся на людях, а потом пришёл: тощий, бледный, словно зелёный (и сразу же подрался со здоровяком Шушу, хотя тот сам напросился). Тогда Баки несколько раз порывался наведаться к нему в гости, но строгая Сара даже на порог его не пустила, чтоб Баки не заразился. Она медсестра, ей виднее, но болеть одному — это ж очень-очень скучно.

И вообще, Стив его друг, а друзей в болезни не бросают.

Но сейчас ситуация становилась критической. Если мама увидит ту дырку, то она его убьёт, а папа так рассердится, что потом сидеть будет больно.

Баки остановился перед дверью, где обитали Роджерсы, и постучал.

Подождал.

Тихо.

Баки повторил условный стук. «Не слышит, наверное. Может, рисует?»

Уже бывало, что Стив уходил в свои штрихи и линии настолько, что полностью выпадал из реальности.

Баки огляделся — соседей не было видно — и, встав на цыпочки, выверенным движением вытащил запасной ключ из цветочного горшка.

Дверь недовольно заскрипела, и в нос сразу ударил запах леса и влажности. Баки прикрыл за собой дверь и осмотрелся: Сары, похоже, не было дома — её пальто отсутствовало. А из жилой комнаты доносилось шуршание.

Баки пошёл на звук и заглянул в комнату. Стив и в правду рисовал, а не лежал в кровати, как делают все нормальные больные, пропускающие несколько недель школы. Стив вообще не выглядел больным, вернее, не более, чем обычно.

— Привет, что рисуешь? — обозначил Баки своё присутствие.

Стив поднял глаза, увидел Баки и вместо улыбки или колкости на его лице замерло странное, беспомощное выражение. Будто Баки пришёл его съесть или застал за чем-то совсем неприличным.

— Ты не рад меня видеть? — нахмурился Баки.

Стив вёл себя странно.

— Кто ты и что ты сделал со Стивом Роджерсом? — Баки предпринял попытку разрушить эту тишину.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс, — ответил Стив и испуганно закрыл себе рот.

Баки удивился: Стив же никогда ничего не боялся. Что за страшная болезнь?

— Хорошо, — согласился Баки. — Что с тобой случилось, сопляк?

— Я есть Стив Роджерс, — повторил Стив.

— Это я уже понял.

Стив помотал головой.

— Я, — он поморщился, словно что-то мешало ему говорить, — есть… Стив…

Он снова попытался закрыть себе рот, но гулкое «Роджерс» всё равно вырвалось наружу.

Баки ничего не понимал. То, что Стив — это Стив, было очевидно. Может, это такая игра? Вполне в его духе придумать игру, начать её воплощать, а правила рассказать уже потом.

— Я есть Баки, — он предпринял попытку поддержать друга.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс, — печально сообщил Стив и, заметив забытый в руках карандаш, принялся что-то быстро строчить на обороте рисунка.

Баки сел рядом, читая неровные строчки.

«Привет, Бак. Я рад, что ты зашёл, но мама не разрешает мне ни с кем разговаривать, пока у меня период Цветения. Никто не должен знать, что я такой ненормальный».

Баки нахмурился.

«Я пойму, если ты теперь захочешь уйти и больше со мной не дружить».

Стив закусил губу.

— Что за глупости? — возмутился Баки.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс…

— Никакой ты не монстр, — возразил Баки.

Стив странно на него посмотрел. Опять. На этот раз больше настороженно, чем испуганно.

— А что такое Цветение?

Стив молча указал на горло, а потом на голову. Теперь Баки пригляделся внимательнее: волосы у Стива были совсем уж странными и больше напоминали какую-то солому, а глаза так вообще из серо-голубых стали зелёными. Баки никогда не слышал, чтоб у людей менялся цвет глаз, но Стив же был особенным, так почему бы и нет? Это ж круто!

Цветение выглядело совсем безобидным.

— А это незаразно?

Стив покачал головой и написал: «Мама сказала, что это я унаследовал от отца».

Баки понимающе похлопал Стива по плечу: наследство иногда оказывалось неприятной штукой. Вот Ричарду от отца достались большие уши и дурацкое имя, так что Стив легко отделался.

— Значит, тебе будет что высказать ему в лицо при встрече, — ляпнул Баки, не подумав.

Стив вздохнул.

Отца Стива никто не видел. Сара не рассказывала о нём никому, говоря, что «прошлое должно остаться в прошлом», а слухи по району ходили разнообразные: от пьяного моряка с рыжей бородой до таинственного военного, затерявшегося в европейских полях.

Стив поник, что было совсем не дело. Баки дружески хлопнул его по плечу и предложил:

— Я могу приходить к тебе в гости каждый день, хочешь? — и тут ему в голову пришла мысль: — О, помнишь сестру Софию? Она обучает глухих в церковной школе. Мы можем её попросить научить нас общаться жестами… или лучше! Изобретём свой тайный язык! Чтоб никто не знал!

— Я есть Стив Роджерс, — поддержал Стив, оживая и превращаясь в прежнего себя.

— По рукам, — сказал Баки, а потом попытался добавить как можно более непринуждённым тоном: — И ещё, Бекки очень просила нарисовать котика, справишься?

— Я есть Стив Роджерс, — уверенно сообщил Стив.

* * *

Роза звонко смеялась над неумелыми шутками Стива, очаровательно двигалась в танце (Стив благодарил Бога, что ему удалось ничего не оттоптать ей в процессе) и совершенно не искала предлогов покинуть его компанию. Роза казалась идеальной, и Стив чувствовал себя её недостойным.

Музыка затихла.

Роза посмотрела на Стива большими горящими глазами, словно ожидая чего-то особенного. Стив разделял её чувства: казалось, они подошли к мифической грани, за которой мир точно перестанет быть прежним.

Роза ему нравилась.

У них бы получилась прекрасная семья: Стиву совсем ничего не стоило нарисовать в голове картину: вот он, глава семейства, возвращается с работы домой, где на его шее сразу же виснет белокурая дочка, а жена в зелёном переднике приглашает к столу.

Горло некстати свело судорогой.

Чёрт.

Картинка развеялась, пауза стала неловкой.

— Я… — попытался сказать Стив и понял — сейчас вместо предложений или извинений он способен произнести только одну фразу.

Улыбка Розы недоумённо померкла. Стив действительно сожалел об этом.

Горло ныло.

— Я, — Стив попробовал снова, отвоевывая каждый звук, пока не вышло неловкое: — Извини.

Роза моргнула, музыка ударила с новой силой, и все вокруг вернулись к прерванным танцам.

Стив позорно сбежал.

Только на улице Стиву удалось унять бешено бьющееся сердце, хотя музыка ещё несколько минут отдавалась у него в ушах. Из-за этого он не сразу заметил появление Баки.

Хотя Стив не сомневался, что Баки ненавязчиво приглядывал за ним с самого начала под предлогом двойного свидания. Роза была его идеей. Откуда Баки брал такие «идеи» Стив не знал и спрашивать не хотел.

— Что случилось? — спросил Баки.

В его голосе не было насмешки, просто заботливое любопытство.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс, — объяснил Стив.

— Да уж, — протянул Баки. — Действительно неловко.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс, — постарался прозвучать убедительно Стив.

— Нет, туда я не вернусь, даже не думай, — покачал головой Баки, уворачиваясь от дружеского тычка. — Пойдём, проветримся. Я тут читал на днях, что в Центральном посадили несколько заморских новинок. Рискну предположить, что твои отношения с Mendel Tulips окажутся продуктивнее, чем с Rosa Gloria Dei.

— Я есть Стив!

— И я о чём.

* * *

— Четвёртый отказ, — Баки выхватил жёлтый листок из рук Стива. — Ты не можешь остановиться!

— Я не могу сидеть дома, зная, что на войне гибнут люди, — прошипел в ответ Стив.

Он не стал отвоевывать обратно злосчастную бумажку. Баки не должен был её увидеть, но теперь она упала между ними как молчаливое напоминание старого спора. Того спора, после которого Баки перестал упоминать что-либо о военных сборах, на которых готовился к отъезду за океан. После которого Стив научился виртуозно подделывать документы — но не состояние своего организма.

— Тебе нельзя на войну, — Баки скрестил руки на груди. — А если ты зацветёшь в самый неподходящий момент? Скажешь Гитлеру: «Я есть Стив Роджерс» — тот ужаснётся и убежит?

— Я могу это контролировать! — возразил Стив. — Научусь.

Баки вздохнул.

Он вспомнил времена, когда они вдвоём часами просиживали в библиотеках, пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь похожее на Цветение Стива каждую весну. Баки с тех пор неплохо разбирался в ботанике и садоводстве — во втором больше теоретически, чем практически, — но ни одна книжка не смогла дать ответ.

Они просто сдались. Нет, это Баки сдался. А Стив, похоже, нет.

— Я разобрал последнюю коробку с вещами мамы, — сказал Стив.

Баки молча коснулся его плеча: Стив не мог сделать этого уже много лет, говорил, что не готов.

— Там на самом дне лежали два старых билета на корабль из Дублина в Нью-Йорк и конверт, — рассказал Стив. — Я не хотел его открывать, но конверт от старости развалился сам. Внутри кто-то написал советы о том, что делать во время Цветения. Это не мамин почерк.

— Ты хочешь отправиться на войну, чтоб отыскать автора письма?

— Нет, я отправлюсь на войну, потому что хочу защитить мир, — возразил Стив. — На конверте ни подписи, ни обратного адреса. Но это доказательство того, что я такой не один. Возможно, я встречу ещё кого-то такого же, но только в том случае, если выберусь за пределы Бруклина.

За четвёртой будет пятая попытка, шестая — столько, сколько понадобится, понял Баки.

— Там говорится, что когда я окончательно вырасту, то весеннее Цветение почти сойдёт на нет, останутся только вспышки от сильных эмоций, поэтому я учусь себя контролировать, — добавил Стив.

Баки встретился с ним взглядом.

Стив был серьёзен.

Его глаза чуть отдавали зелёным, что можно было бы списать на игру света.

— Я есть Баки, — сказал Баки, выражая всё в одной фразе.

Придётся стать лучшим снайпером, чтоб в будущем прикрывать спину этого придурка.

В том, что это время настанет, сомневаться не приходилось.

* * *

Если верить истории болезни мистера Стива Роджерса, то парень, сидящий напротив доктора Авраама Эрскина с вопросом «Почему именно я?», должен был быть мёртв ещё года два назад, судя по медицинским записям. Но доктор Эрскин предпочитал доверять только своей интуиции. А она беззастенчиво твердила: всё намного сложнее и интереснее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Стив Роджерс был потрясающей загадкой. Его диагнозы противоречили друг другу, некоторые явно неоднократно подделывались (в те года, когда в той же больнице в штате числилась Сара Роджерс), какие-то собирались от врачей, в чьей компетенции хотелось сомневаться. Потребовалось время, чтобы отсеять некорректные записи и сравнить с текущими данными.

О своих находках Авраам Эрскин никому не рассказывал.

Лабораторные тесты давали хорошие результаты.

Не так.

Лабораторные тесты давали стабильно те результаты, которые хотел бы видеть доктор Эрскин.

Хотелось надеяться, что эксперимент через несколько часов пройдёт успешно.

Но доктор Эрскин оставил надежду где-то в глухой деревеньке под Мюнхеном и не верил в эти глупости.

Он по привычке умолчал о своих сомнениях, вместо этого переключившись на историю о своём прошлом и первом полноценном почти успешном эксперименте. «Почти» — потому что исследователь в нём всегда знал, что Шмидту чего-то не хватало особенного, чтоб стать сверхчеловеком.

Стиву Роджерсу, сидящему на койке, не хватало только силы. У него решительно горели глаза. Он сумел бы распорядиться открывшимися способностями правильно и никогда не позволил бы попасть им в недостойные руки. Американское руководство ещё не догадывалось, что за бомбу для них готовит немецкий доктор. Они видели слабака, доктор Экскин видел загадочное будущее.

— Ты должен пообещать мне, — сказал Эрскин, повинуясь внутреннему порыву. — Что всегда будешь оставаться самим собой.

Его слова попадали в точку.

Эрскин видел, как Стив принимал новую ответственность.

На секунду доктору показалось, что даже цвет глаз у него потемнел от серьёзности принимаемых решений.

— Ты не хочешь мне ничего рассказать? — всё же предпринял попытку Эрскин.

Стив нахмурился, шевельнул губами, выпустив почти беззвучное «я», и твёрдо сказал:

— Нет.

— Хорошо, — мягко согласился доктор. — Потом выпьем.

* * *

Голос Говарда Старка глухо слышался за пределами капсулы, в которую поместили Стива Роджерса.

Он зачитывал мощность вита-лучей — и Стив пытался сосредоточиться на этом.

— Сорок процентов, — донеслось до Стива, и горло вдруг свело от приближающегося Цветения.

Не сейчас.

Стив постарался его остановить.

Мощность дошла до шестидесяти процентов: стало больно. Так, как никогда не было больно до этого. Ни во время простуд, ни во время Цветения — он словно умирал и становился новым заново, ломался и рос вновь.

На семидесяти что-то внутри Стива словно сломалось, выпустив в мир иные звуки, чем привычные четыре слова, и Стив закричал.

В маленьком окошке промелькнуло обеспокоенное лицо Эрскина.

И в тот же момент — в случайном блике — Стив увидел собственное отражение.

Он не выглядел как человек.

Агент Картер закричала где-то вдалеке.

Эрскин тоже закричал, пытаясь остановить работу систем.

Нельзя было допустить, чтоб его видели таким.

Стив собрал все свои силы и выкрикнул: «Нет, не надо! Я выдержу».

И закрыл глаза.

А когда открыл — он вновь ничем не отличался от других людей. Разве что на этот раз он был выше и сильнее большинства.

Только вот этого не хватило, чтоб спасти одного немецкого доктора.

* * *

Но этого хватило, чтоб добраться до Баки в изоляторе базы Гидры.

Стив торопливо разорвал ремни, удерживающие его друга на койке.

— Я есть Баки, — прошептал Баки.

«Ты не моя галлюцинация?»

— Я есть Стив Роджерс, — Стив помог ему подняться на ноги.

«Нет, я настоящий».

Баки резко вздохнул, вцепившись в его плечо.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс.

«Я думал, что ты погиб».

— Я думал, что ты ниже, — Баки перешёл на английский первым.

— Пойдём, — скомандовал Стив.

— Ты всё-таки нашёл правильные удобрения, — пробормотал Баки ему куда-то в плечо. — Я знал, что тебя просто стоило лучше поливать в детстве.

— Скорее, выставлять на солнце, — ответил Стив.

— Кто б сомневался, что… — Баки не закончил фразу из-за серии взрывов, запущенных, по всей видимости, самими фашистами.

Стив резво рванул вперёд, выбивая для них путь спасения.

Они столкнулись со Шмидтом, разбежались по разным углам, но его слова…

«Вы обманываете себя, Капитан. Притворяетесь, что вы обычный солдат. Но в действительности вы просто боитесь признать, что вы оставили человечество далеко позади».

Они затрагивали внутри Стива больше, чем он хотел признавать.

Он не оставлял человечество позади. Он и не являлся человеком. Да, он притворялся им, всю свою жизнь, но красноголовый Шмидт не должен был этого знать. Никто не знал, кроме Баки.

С другой стороны, даже сам Стив Роджерс не знал, кто он такой на самом деле.

«Я есть Стив Роджерс», — повторял он себе постоянно, но что стояло за этой фразой?

Не было времени рассуждать.

Стив с Баки вышли к лесу, и на мгновенье ему показалось, что он оглох и ослеп от сотни ощущений, которые принадлежали не ему. Адреналин ещё стучал в ушах, мозг быстро обрабатывал информацию — и Стив интуитивно осознал: так с ним в контакт впервые вступил Лес.

Лес не обладал своим сознанием, но и не был просто набором деревьев. Лес не любил людей, огонь, холода.

— Мы есть Стив Роджерс, — приказал Стив.

«Защити нас и не дай врагу уйти».

И Лес принял приказ, запутывая следы для одних и освобождая дорогу другим.

Потом полковник Филлипс спросит себя: как воздушная разведка не заметила целую колонну освобождённых пленников, пока они не возникли у них прямо перед носом.

И ему не понравится собственный ответ на этот вопрос.

* * *

Капитана Америку не заинтересовал ни один из трёх щитов, предложенных Говардом Старком. Вместо этого Роджерс безошибочно выбрал четвёртый, который был дороже их всех вместе взятых — и казался самым бесполезным.

Говард взял на заметку то, как бережно Стив коснулся металла в первый раз.

Словно тот позвал его.

Деловая хватка Старка завопила: будь они на встрече инвесторов и будь мистер Роджерс одним из них, это был бы момент, когда Старку удалось поймать его на крючок. А деловое чутьё добавило: Стив не так-то прост. Вопрос ещё, кто у кого будет на крючке.

Говард улыбнулся: игра определённо стоила свеч.

* * *

У существа, которым Стив обернулся на пару секунд в тёмной капсуле для вита-лучей, не было кожи.

У него была жёсткая кора и тёмные глаза. Острые голые ветки на голове. Хотя Стив, спустя несколько месяцев пытаясь воспроизвести в блокноте увиденное, пририсовал всё же несколько маленьких листочков.

Он тогда не видел себя целиком, но был уверен, что кора покрывала тело полностью. Возможно, ноги бы больше напоминали корни. Они бы могли удлинить его тело больше, чем на три метра, но тогда в капсуле просто не хватало места.

— Удачный энт получился, — сказал рядом кто-то с британским акцентом.

Стив поднял глаза: их военный дешифровщик, которого все звали профессор Джон, сжимал перед собой жёлтую папку.

— Энт? — переспросил Стив.

— Ваш рисунок, разве нет? Великаны, внешне сильно напоминающие дерево. В скандинавской мифологии почти что родственники йотунов, ледяных великанов, в греческой же упоминаются как дриады, — Джон улыбнулся. — Простите, я могу увлечься, а времени мало, расшифрованное сообщение необходимо передать агенту Картер немедленно.

Стив слышал краем уха, что профессор Джон до войны работал над предысторией к собственной книге. Значит, мифология и энты — с этой стороны Баки и Стив ещё не искали. Надо будет ему рассказать.

Стив забрал у него папку. А потом вырвал листок из блокнота и отдал его профессору Джону.

— Я надеюсь прочитать твою книгу после войны и узнать больше об этих энтах, — сказал Стив.

— Договорились, — кивнул профессор Джон.

* * *

Лес рассказал Стиву о заброшенной деревеньке всего в тридцати пяти милях от очередного секретного завода Гидры, и Капитан Америка принял решение о месте ночлега для Воющих Коммандос.

Им нужно было набраться сил перед операцией.

В дежурство вызвался сам Стив.

Он мог себе это позволить: сыворотка делала его выносливее остальных.

В дежурстве не было особой необходимости — Лес не пропустил бы к своим людям чужаков, обманул бы шорохом веток, натравил бы диких зверей, увёл бы иными путями — но Стив не смог бы объяснить это своей команде. Он являлся для них героем, но он не был готов для них стать монстром.

Когда-нибудь ему придётся, наверное, раскрыть истинные корни своей интуиции.

Стив посмотрел на звёздное небо и прислушался.

Не сегодня.

Фашисты выжгли землю на заднем дворе дома, в котором они укрылись. Наверное, его жители когда-то что-то выращивали, но теперь от земли веяло смертью и пеплом. Это ощущалось совершенно иначе, чем сонный недовольный зимний Лес.

В такой земле не скоро начнёт хоть что-нибудь расти.

Стив поднялся с места.

Убрал за спину щит.

Жители дома выращивали картошку, узнал от земли Стив.

И замер: он удивился, что и такое ему было доступно.

Весь урожай погиб сразу. Это было бессмысленно. Люди тоже погибли — их тела за старой берёзой осенью занесло листьями. Фашисты не позаботились о том, чтоб их похоронить, забрали тех, кто мог работать, и избавились от лишнего.

Стив отряхнул землю с рук.

Война была бессмысленной штукой. Совсем не про это рассказывали фильмы.

— У тебя волосы бурые, — сказал Баки за его спиной.

— Для этого я и ношу маску, — Стив обернулся. — Не расцвёл?

— Ещё не весна, рано тебе, — заметил Баки. — О чём шепчет Лес?

— Он не шепчет, это… — Стив попытался подобрать описание, но в английском языке не было таких слов.

Баки махнул рукой.

— Я проснулся раньше и заново не усну, — сказал он, подходя ближе. — Могу сменить.

Стив кивнул. Это звучало как разумное предложение. Баки после плена тоже мало спал, но они об этом не говорили.

— У меня сейчас получилось узнать кое-что, — поделился с другом Стив своим открытием. — Но надо проверить ещё раз, как это работает.

— Что ты скажешь о том дереве? — Баки указал на невысокий мрачный силуэт.

Стив подошёл к нему, провёл пальцами по обугленным остаткам коры.

— Сливовое дерево. Оно пережило не больше пяти зим и совсем не хотело погибать, — Стив вздохнул.

Интересно, а мог ли он как-нибудь влиять на деревья?

Стив сосредоточился, представил перед собой то, чем это дерево могло бы стать, а не тем, чем оно уже являлось. Он практически не слышал шокированное восклицание за спиной: «Что, чёрт возьми, ты творишь?» — и даже не одёрнул Баки за очередное крепкое словцо.

Стив сделал шаг назад, чувствуя себя выжатым как лимон.

Сливовое дерево шелестело листвой. В темноте было сложно разглядеть, но Стив и так знал: сливы на нём уже поспели.

Одна из них упала прямо ему на ладонь, и он вручил её Баки.

— Их можно есть, — сказал молчащему другу. — Почти уверен, что они будут не хуже тех, как притаскивал с рынка твой отец.

Баки кивнул.

— Как мы объясним остальным зелёное дерево посреди зимы?

— Никак, — ответил Стив. — Через пару часов листва облетит, а к утру от этого не останется и следа. Так что собери его урожай раньше, оно очень хотело почувствовать себя полезным ещё хотя бы раз. Я спать, выдвигаемся на рассвете, растолкай меня, если не проснусь сам.

— Замётано, — сказал Баки ему вслед.

* * *

— Я могу задать тебе личный вопрос? — Говард Старк улучил момент во время подгонки очередной звёздно-полосатой униформы.

Первые три пришли в негодность довольно быстро, что учёного совершенно не расстроило. Говард знал, что современные материалы несовершенны, искал способы их укрепить, и гениальное умение Стива разрывать даже самые надёжные из них только восхищало.

Говард мог бы и не заниматься этим, как и не бегать за Баки (тот просто крутился рядом и подвернулся под руку, ничего личного) с синей «экспериментальной курткой с подогревом», но ему было интересно. Да, синий — не самый практичный военный цвет, но сержанту шёл и с формой Капитана Америки сочетался. К тому же он же создал для сержанта винтовку с такой дальностью, что враг не должен успевать его заметить. Кроме того, кто обратит внимание на снайпера в засаде, когда по полю носится Капитан Америка с ярко-белой звездой на груди?

— Если он не про фондю, — отозвался Стив. — Слушаю.

Говард фыркнул. Эта шутка не устаревала уже несколько недель — и Говард предполагал, что она никогда не устареет.

— С какой ты планеты? — прямо спросил Говард.

Он ожидал любой реакции: от атаки (и тогда у Говарда не было бы шансов даже на территории своей лаборатории) до едкой шутки в ответ (Стив научился ими обороняться спустя всего неделю общения со Старком), но Капитан Америка никогда не действовал по шаблону.

Он просто нахмурился и не ответил.

Следовательно, Говард Старк попал в яблочко.

Говард прикинул: он ещё жив. Наверное, родная планета Стива заселена не слишком агрессивными существами и с ними землянам получится договориться. Если, конечно, в процессе войны земляне сами не перебьют друг друга и договариваться будет некому.

(До Говарда доходили слухи о немецких попытках создания ядерной бомбы, и они ему определённо не нравились.)

— Я родился на Земле, — сказал Стив. — К чему твой вопрос?

— Может быть, ты действительно родился на Земле, — не стал спорить Говард. — Но моя интуиция пришла к выводу, что ты — не тот, кем ты хочешь, чтоб тебя считали. А моя интуиция принесла мне первый миллион, и я привык ей доверять.

— И из чего сделала выводы твоя интуиция? — пожал плечами Стив.

О, Говард мог бы перечислить кучу подозрительных моментов: он привык подмечать детали — пусть и далеко не всегда запоминал имена девушек, с которыми провёл ночь. Впрочем, для последнего он и нанял Джарвиса.

— Во-первых, ты практически не ешь, — начал с основного Говард Старк. — Часть своего пайка ты скармливаешь сержанту Барнсу, а часть медсестре Элизабет. И прежде чем ты скажешь, что это «из-за сыворотки», то я добавлю, что я знаю основной принцип сыворотки. Я создавал машину, которая контролировала её действие. И по нашим с Авраамом расчётам у тебя ускорился бы метаболизм в три-четыре раза, что означает постоянное чувство голода. Однако вместо этого ты пьёшь воду тоннами, но не потеешь.

Говард махнул рукой на остатки униформы номер два.

— Я это запомню, — кивнул Стив.

— Во-вторых, я целый час вычищал труху из стыков излучателя, — сказал Говард. — Её там не было до эксперимента, сборкой я занимался лично, и не могло появиться после. В моей лаборатории выяснили, что нет на Земле известного растения с подобным составом коры. А потом я вспомнил, как выглядел Авраам после того, как заглянул в окошко капсулы. Я подумал, что он испугался за тебя. Но возможно, что он увидел и испугался самого тебя. Он копал на тебя досье, но ни с кем не делился выводами.

— Он предпочитал держать всё в своей голове.

— В-третьих, я на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что мы не одни в этой Вселенной, пусть пока нас активно игнорируют. Технологии Гидры определённо имеют внеземную основу, часть исторических документов намёками описывают контакты с другими мирами, — Говард перевернул листок с копией рисунка Стива. — Я не верю в мифы и легенды, но я готов признать существование альтернативных форм разумной жизни.

Глаза Стива неестественно позеленели.

Говард чувствовал, как его оценивают: враг или союзник? Полезен или помеха? Он сам так относился к ряду своих деловых партнёров, и, честно говоря, оказываться по иную сторону баррикад ему ужасно не нравилось.

Говард добавил:

— Всё это приводит меня к одному вопросу: кто же ты такой?

— Я есть Стив Роджерс, — ответил Стив.

Говард на секунду запнулся: он не имел права ошибиться в следующей фразе.

— Я есть Говард Старк.

Стив кивнул, принимая контакт.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс, — повторил Стив.

— О, вау, потрясающе, я понял! — восхитился Говард. — Только как это работает? Телепатия? Элемент гипноза?

— Я есть Стив Роджерс, — пожал плечами Стив.

— Ладно, разберёмся, — кивнул Говард Старк. — Ну что, Капитан Америка с Планеты Х, что я могу улучшить в экипировке с учётом твоих особенностей? Прикрутить автополив? Добавить кальция в паёк?

— Я есть Стив Роджерс.

— Понял-понял, никакого автополива.

* * *

Пегги Картер закончила читать рапорт, отложила папку.

Закрыла глаза, глубоко вздохнула и поднялась со стула.

Она не могла позволить себе потратить ни минуты на скорбь по погибшему в горах сержанту Барнсу. Оставалось всего несколько часов до того, как мир полетит к чертям, если она не поставит мозги Капитана Америки на место. А то, что их придётся вправлять, Пегги не сомневалась: сержант Барнс значил слишком многое для Капитана Америки. Они были как братья.

Она знала, что делать. Война забрала и её брата тоже.

Сначала требовалось найти Стива.

Ей по пути подвернулся Старк. Тот запихнул ей в руки тёмную бутылку, шепнул пару слов и убежал в сторону своей лаборатории. Чем больше всего сваливалось на него, тем больше Старк предпочитал работать. Пару раз Пегги приходилось насильно вытаскивать его на отдых. Но не сейчас. Пусть работает. У каждого были свои способы справляться с реальностью.

Стив попробовал напиться. Она нашла его в разбитом баре, без света и с бесполезной бутылкой на столе.

— Раньше, до сыворотки, мой организм не мог адекватно принимать алкоголь, — поведал ей Стив. — А теперь я могу многое рассказать о том, из чего и как его произвели, но только лишь это.

— Твой метаболизм примерно в четыре раза выше, чем у обычного человека.

— Да, Старк говорил.

Пегги поставила перед ним тёмную бутылку.

— По его словам, это может тебя или убить, или улучшить твоё состояние, — Пегги присела рядом.

— Что практически одно и то же, — ответил Стив, наливая тёмную жидкость в стакан.

Боже, Пегги не нанималась няней к взрослым мальчикам с невероятной тягой к риску.

— Ты не виноват, — сказала Пегги.

— Ручка была из металла, прошивка поезда тоже. В горах на такой высоте практически отсутствует растительность, одни камни и снег, — Стив отпил из стакана и поморщился. — Мне не хватило всего нескольких сантиметров.

Дела были плохи.

— Ты сделал всё, что мог, — сказала Пегги.

— Я должен был смочь больше, — тихо сказал Стив.

«Как и я», — подумала она, но промолчала.

— Ты его уважал? — спросила она вместо этого.

Перед её глазами на секунду пронеслись детские воспоминания: они с братом играли в рыцаря и дракона. Она любила и уважала Майкла. А он всегда смотрел на неё так, словно она была не просто слабой девочкой в мятом платье, а настоящим рыцарем, силой, которая могла победить настоящего дракона. Майкл верил в неё.

— Он погиб с верой, что ты того стоишь, — сказала она то, что сама часто повторяла себе. — Не отнимай у него право личного выбора. Перестань обвинять себя и докажи, что это было не напрасно.

Стив кивнул.

— Шмидт мне заплатит, — сказал он, допивая содержимое стакана. — И я буду сражаться, пока вся Гидра не станет пеплом.

— Ты не будешь один, — произнесла Пегги.

Стив встретился с ней взглядом.

— Я… — начал он и с заминкой закончил, — … знаю.

Стив вылил остатки из бутылки в стакан.

— Я передам Говарду, что ему всё же удалось создать аналог суперпробивного кофе, — сказал Стив. — Спасибо, Пегги.

Пегги кивнула и поднялась со стула.

У мира всё же появился шанс на спасение.

* * *

В итоге это всё сошлось к битве один на один.

Их вновь раскидало по Валькирии, Шмидт смог выровнять полёт, Роджерс — подобрать новую позицию для атаки.

Шмидт не прекращал говорить. О богах и флагах (доктор Эрскин оказался абсолютно прав насчёт его безумия). О будущем. Стив Роджерс тоже мог видеть будущее — в нём не было Красного Черепа.

Капитан Америка метнул щит, чтоб прервать этот поток пафосных слов.

Шмидт отлетел назад, повредив своей спиной энергетическую установку корабля.

Она замерцала голубым.

Вспыхнула.

Стив увидел: самолёт, собранный не на Земле, со странными существами-деревьями на борту. Они беззвучно переговаривались между собой, наблюдали за приборами с непонятными, но смутно знакомыми символами, куда-то мчась. На экране у одного из этих «энтов» мерцала бело-голубая планета.

«Ты всегда хотел узнать больше о своём происхождении, не так ли, Стив Роджерс?» — прозвучал в его голове холодный голос.

«Не сейчас!» — Стив отогнал видение.

Шмидт успел подняться на ноги.

— Что ты наделал?

Из установки выпал светящийся куб, притягивающий к себе взгляд.

Стив бы ему не доверял.

Шмидт заворожённо поднял Куб перед собой.

Возможно, он тоже что-то видел. Своё. В его руках, похоже, была сосредоточена значительная часть мощи Вселенной, или — судя по недоумённому взгляду спустя пару секунд — он сам становился инструментом для этой Вселенной.

Красный Череп откусил больше, чем мог себе позволить, и это поглотило его.

Полностью.

Стив подбежал к месту исчезновения, но увидел только Куб, мерцающий холодным светом.

Вероятная причина видения. Источник технологий Гидры. Крайне опасная штука.

Им не по пути.

Стив рванул к рулю управления.

Цель — Нью-Йорк.

Ну, уж нет. Ни за что. Это его город. Это их город.

Стив знал, что нужно делать. Это его выбор. Просто ему не хотелось быть в этот момент одному.

Пегги сдержала обещание.

Стив, увы, не смог ответить ей тем же.

* * *

Стиву снилось лето. Он часто получал этот образ от Леса и вот теперь сам стал его источником. Тёплое солнце, зелёные деревья, тихий шелест. Время роста и развития. Время, за которое всегда нужно столько всего успеть, пока не потянет снова в сон.

Зимний Лес терпеливо ожидал весну, предвестницу лета. Он верил, что она обязательно наступит, и никогда не ошибался.

Стив не хотел просыпаться.

Стив не ждал весны.

* * *

Его разбудили в дождь.

В чужом Нью-Йорке, ради которого Стив был готов погибнуть.

Двадцать первый век атаковал беспощадно. Даже воздух ощущался иначе. «Другая экология», — пискнула какая-то учёная из Щ.И.Т.а на это замечание. Другие здания, другие звуки, другие материалы.

Те же люди. Те же проблемы.

Говарду не стоило бы трогать Тессеракт.

Но Стив понимал: от Говарда мало что зависело. Если б эта Штука захотела бы остаться не найденной, то её б никто не обнаружил.

А вот информация о Локи выглядела любопытной. Ник Фьюри полагал, что инопланетяне способны удивить ветерана прошлого столетия. Он не подозревал, что у самого Стива — инопланетные корни.

Похоже, Говард Старк никому ничего не рассказал. Это хорошо.

А Локи или Тор могут привести Стива Роджерса к разгадке своего происхождения.

Впрочем, сначала придётся спасти мир. Опять.

* * *

Стив едва не прокололся на шаурме.

Она, наверное, стоила того. Тор уплетал уже третью. Тони — только первую, но как он это делал! Брюс с интересом учёного рассматривал содержимое. Клинт устало ковырялся. Наташа думала о своём, но жевать не забывала.

Стив предпочитал жидкую пищу.

Отчаянно хотелось «кофе» от Говарда Старка или хотя бы забраться в ванную целиком и полностью намокнуть.

Шаурма в его тарелке выглядела очень виноватой.

Стив оценил обстановку, наличие камер (современный мир имел намного больше глаз) и осторожно подпихнул её Тору.

Тот, не заметив, принялся за четвёртую.

Стив был спасен.

* * *

Сэм честно попытался догнать этого наглого бегуна.

Бесполезно. Только дыхание сбил.

В боку закололо — зря он ускорился так резко. Развели как мальчишку, серьёзно.

Сэм рухнул под ближайшее дерево. Ему нужно было прийти в себя. Как он заметил, в последнее время рядом с растениями ему становилось легче. Влияние Райли, однозначно. Сэм жалел, что тот не мог быть рядом и пояснить происходящее.

— Нужен доктор? — конечно, этот бегун даже не вспотел.

Сэм обернулся: перед ним стоял Капитан Америка собственной персоной. Ну, молодец, Сэм Уилсон, попробовал обогнать суперкэпа. И что дальше? Полёты наперегонки с Железным Человеком? Армреслинг с Халком?

— Мне нужны новые лёгкие, — честно ответил Сэм.

Впрочем, ему уже было лучше. Не так, чтоб включился режим бешеной фанатки при виде своего кумира (Сэм подозревал, что его накроет позже), но уже достаточно, чтоб подмечать детали. Стив Роджерс ступил на газон, и Сэм со своего ракурса заметил: некоторые травинки словно тянулись к нему.

Сэм их понимал. Он спрятался за шуткой, ответил на вопрос о своём звании, стараясь отогнать воспоминания о последней командировке. Нет, он больше не служил в горячих точках, он работал с ветеранами.

Сэм протянул руку, и ему помогли подняться.

Капитан Америка был реальным. Не Капитан Америка, Стив Роджерс. Они с Райли были почему-то похожи, и Сэм внезапно понял, чем именно.

— Я _есть_ Сэм Уилсон, — рискнул он.

Ни в одном источнике не писали, что Капитан Америка не являлся человеком.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс, — серьёзно ответил Стив.

Чёрт, он действительно им и не был. У Сэма сразу возникло множество вопросов, но он не решился их задать. К тому же ему не сказали: «Я есть Капитан Америка» — а значит, Стив хотел бы, чтоб люди видели именно его, а не парня в костюме из комиксов.

— Как тебе этот новый мир? — спросил Сэм. — Ты, наверное, ужаснулся, очнувшись после зимы.

— Привыкну со временем, — ответил Стив.

Он защищался: сколько раз этот вопрос задавали ему психологи и журналисты?

— Вроде бы и хочешь пустить корни, да почва не та? — сказал Сэм, стараясь исправить ошибку.

— Экология сменилась, это точно, — ответил Стив, улыбнувшись. — В Центральном парке не осталось ни одного дерева моего возраста.

— Поэтому ты переехал в Вашингтон, — сказал Сэм. — Смена обстановки может действительно помочь. Изучаешь мир заново?

— По большей части через Интернет, — ответил Стив. — Отличная штука. Правда, фотографий котиков многовато.

— Это то, ради чего и существует Интернет, — рассмеялся Сэм. — Марвин Гэй, 1972-й год. Саундтрек к фильму «Trouble Man». Всё, что ты пропустил, в одном альбоме.

Стив включил его в список.

А потом ему кто-то написал, и перед Сэмом уже стоял Капитан Америка, готовый спасать мир, а не Стив.

Сэм не удержался от того, чтоб позвать его в центр ветеранов.

Стив бы вряд ли пришёл, наверняка у него плотное расписание, включающее пробежку на сто километров перед завтраком, спасение мира несколько раз перед обедом и парочку секретных миссий вместо ужина.

Мечтать не вредно, правда, Сэм?

* * *

Профессор Джон всё же написал свою книгу. Стив прочитал её ещё до составления списка, потом посмотрел всю трилогию «Властелин Колец» и даже сходил на фильм «Хоббит» в кино. Кинематограф за десятилетия тоже сильно поменялся. Он стал больше развлечением, чем средством пропаганды, ярче и зрелищнее. Компьютерная графика? Её было меньше во Властелине Колец, но очень много в Хоббите.

Профессор Джон умер в 1973 году.

Ещё одно обещание, которое Стив дал, но не смог выполнить.

Энты в книге Джона совершенно не походили на то, чем являлся Стив. Медлительные, неторопливые, гигантские. Возможно, Джон их придумал. Или созданий, похожих на деревья, существовало несколько видов. Тупик, но от этой ниточки Стив и не ждал ничего особенного. Но книга вышла хорошей, не хуже Хоббита, которого они с Баки прочитали в 1939.

Наташа научила его гуглить так, чтоб никто не мог отследить его поисковые запросы. Она даже не удивилась просьбе. «Добро пожаловать в клуб параноиков».

В Интернете ничего не писали про настоящих энтов. Может, Стив неправильно гуглил.

Но Сэм Уилсон, который совершенно точно был человеком, говорил на их языке.

Он признал в Стиве другого.

Он определённо знал других энтов, но Стив не успел спросить больше из-за подъехавшей Наташи.

Она могла догадаться, а Стиву этого не хотелось. Что знала Романофф — знал Ник Фьюри, а Нику Стив не мог доверять. В целом, в этом мире ещё никто не заслужил доверие Стива.

«Я есть Сэм Уилсон», — вспомнил Стив интонацию, с которой тот представился.

Язык Стива был построен на сотнях интонаций. Говард долго удивлялся, как можно передать столько значений, используя всего четыре слова. Разгадка, по его мнению, крылась не в словах. Но и просто на телепатию списать не получалось: один раз Баки и Говард попробовали поговорить между собой без Стива и его способностей. Получилось.

Сэм вложил в эту фразу надежду, храбрость и желание помочь.

Язык Стива не давал простора для обмана. Этим он был на порядок искреннее английского.

Сэм хотел помочь многим: Стив высоко оценил его речь в ветеранском центре.

— У всех нас одинаковые проблемы, брат, — ответил Стиву на это Сэм. — Чувство вины, сожаление.

Сэм знал, о чём говорил. Для этого даже английского хватало.

— Ты кого-то потерял?

— Напарника, лучшего друга, — Сэм вздохнул. — Райли. Он научил меня твоему языку. Это здорово сокращало время переговоров по внутренней связи во время спасательных миссий.

Стив кивнул. Они с Баки часто пользовались этим.

Сэм тоже не смог спасти своего напарника. «Ничего такого, что мы не делали тысячу раз до этого, пока РПГ не подбил Райли прямо в воздухе. Я ничего не мог сделать. Только беспомощно наблюдать». Это чувство было слишком знакомым.

Сэм нашёл в себе силы жить дальше и помогать другим.

Ему хотелось доверять.

Поэтому совершенно неудивительно, что, когда Капитан Америка из героя за минуты стал преступником в бегах, Щ.И.Т. оказался Гидрой, его соседка по лестничной площадке — спецагентом, Ник Фьюри погиб, а Наташа безвольно повисла у него на руках, Стив вспомнил о Сэме.

Им нужна была небольшая передышка, чтоб сформировать новый план действий.

И Стив знал: Сэм не подведёт.

* * *

Сэм не ждал гостей.

Конечно, к нему в любой момент могла нагрянуть мама. Она обычно появлялась утром без предупреждения, вносила в чёткую жизнь Сэма немножечко хаоса и много фирменного печенья, переставляла местами вещи, кадки с цветами и уносилась путешествовать дальше.

Она всегда говорила: «Любовь Сэмми к риску — это от меня».

Она не верила, что Сэм доволен своей работой в центре помощи ветеранов, но ждала, пока до Сэма эта мысль дойдёт сама. Ну, или к Сэму постучится сам Капитан Америка вместе с Чёрной Вдовой.

«Мам, это было не смешно», — подумал Сэм Уилсон, открывая дверь.

Самые разыскиваемые герои Америки выглядели весьма потрёпано. Вдова, или Наташа Романофф (Сэму разрешили называть её Наташей, вау!) первой направилась в душ, вынудив Сэма экстренно искать самое лучшее в доме полотенце и судорожно соображать, как обстоят дела в ванной с женскими шампунями и гелями для душа. Как удачно, что он догадался сделать на выходных уборку. Хоть не будет стыдно перед символом нации за брошенные футболки на кресле. «Спасибо, мам, за привычку всегда держать квартиру чистой».

Чёрт! Нужно сделать завтрак. Судя по их виду, они ночью выбирались из таинственных секретных баз с боем и явно не заглядывали по пути в кафе за утренним кофе.

Что едят супергерои на завтрак? Наверное, Наташа то, что и все остальные с поправкой на возможную диету (девушки с такой потрясающей фигурой всегда сидят на какой-нибудь диете), а Стив… чёрт. Стив такой же, как Райли, значит, яичница с беконом не вариант. Сэм вернулся на кухню и внимательно огляделся, вспоминая то, что Райли мог или не мог есть. Тогда в командировках Райли выдавали особый паёк, «по медицинским показаниям». Точно, есть идея!

Сэм открыл ящик над холодильником и достал круглую пластиковую банку. Со сроком годности на упаковке было всё в порядке, но стоило уточнить.

Стив обнаружился в гостиной. Он заинтересовался деревом, которое Сэм когда-то посадил в белый горшок. Наверное, стоило его скоро пересадить в горшок побольше, но у Сэма, честно говоря, не доходили руки, да и не знал он как к нему подступиться.

Сэм опёрся о стену, наблюдая за Стивом со стороны.

Он совсем забыл про дерево и теперь ждал вопроса. Или ответа, с какой стороны посмотреть.

Стив молчал.

— Ты будешь протеиновый коктейль? — не выдержал Сэм первым. — Райли называл его величайшим изобретением человечества, поэтому может и тебе понравиться.

— Я попробую, — кивнул Стив. — Это?..

Сэм понял вопрос.

— Да, — он кивнул. — Всё, что у меня осталось от Райли. Я понимаю, что это не он и подобное глупо, но… я просто посадил тот черенок и пытаюсь ухаживать как могу.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс, — сказал Стив.

Сэм кивнул.

Не тот ответ, который Сэм хотел бы услышать. Но он был к нему готов.

— Наташа не знает о том, кто я такой, — сказал Стив уже по-английски. — Никто из живущих, включая Мстителей, не знает, и я предпочёл, чтобы так и оставалось.

— Ты шутишь? — удивился Сэм, машинально обернувшись в сторону душевой с журчащей водой. — Ты серьёзен. Понял. Могила. Я есть Сэм Уилсон.

— Спасибо, — сказал Стив.

Сэм кивнул и вернулся на кухню.

Наташа выключила воду в душе, и Сэм принялся за готовку.

Стив о чём-то посекретничал с напарницей. Любопытство расцветало внутри пышным букетом, поэтому Сэм включил напор воды сильнее и принялся мыть всю посуду.

Надо подготовить своё досье, чтоб было под рукой. Вдруг что?

Мама бы его похвалила.

Смешал коктейль, отключил плиту и собрался со смелостью, чтоб заглянуть к себе в спальню:

— Я приготовил завтрак, — сказал он им. — Если вы такое едите.

Наташа кивнула, Стив занял душ на рекордные семь минут, и кухня Сэма Уилсона внезапно превратилась в штаб разработки плана по уничтожению Гидры. Это было потрясающе, и Сэм просто не мог упустить свой шанс.

Фотография его и Райли легла на стол вместе с досье.

Стив внимательно на неё посмотрел. Сэм на секунду задумался, а был ли тот когда-либо знаком с такими же, как он? Райли упоминал, что их осталось очень, очень мало.

Наташа слышала о результатах его операции. Это оказалось приятно.

Его досье изучили следующим. Да, Сэм не просто пилот. Он — Сокол.

— Я не могу просить тебя об этом, Сэм, — сказал Капитан Америка. — Ты не просто так ушёл из армии.

Сэм подавил в себе желание ответить ёмким «Я есть Сэм Уилсон» при Наташе.

— Капитан Америка нуждается в моей помощи, — сказал он вместо этого. — Нет лучшей причины, чтобы вернуться.

Его приняли!

«Мама, я ушёл спасать мир, буду, когда вернусь», — подумал Сэм Уилсон, всеми силами стараясь сохранить лицо и приступить к проведению своей первой супергеройской операции.

У Джаспера Ситуэлла не было шансов.

* * *

Снова Стив чувствовал себя почти живым.

Ему было вновь с кем сражаться. С Гидрой. С Пирсом. С Призраком. Нападают — бей в ответ.

Призрак чёртовки хорошо сражался.

А потом с него слетела маска…

— Баки, — выдохнул Стив, чувствуя, как судорога сводит горло.

Цветение ещё не беспокоило после разморозки. Стив списывал это на современную экологию, на то, что он повзрослел, на тысячи необъяснимых причин — он знал о свойствах своего организма неприлично мало.

Оказалось, что он просто продолжал спать и ждать весны.

— Какой, к чёрту, Баки? — ответил обиженно Зимний Солдат.

И исчез, оставив Стива разбираться с взбунтовавшимся организмом.

Их окружили, и в другое время Стив не отпустил бы щит, а бросился бы в атаку. Но сейчас намного важнее было взять под контроль самого себя. Клумба из цветов на голове Капитана Америки порвала бы все прямые эфиры. Но мир был бы явно не готов к такому.

Баки — жив.

Стив — тоже жив.

— На колени, — к Стиву бежал Брок.

К счастью, он не ждал ответа. Сейчас Стив смог бы выдавить только странное «Я есть Стив Роджерс». Цветение ворочалось внутри, навёрстывая упущенное.

Только одна мысль билась у него в голове: «Не сейчас».

Брок не выглядел ошарашенным лишней растительностью, скорее раздражённо-довольным из-за вертолёта над головой. Значит, у Стива Роджерса получилось.

Но молчать он продолжал, и когда на него нацепили наручники, и когда посадили в чёрную машину, и когда они начали движение. Горлу требовалось больше времени, чтоб вернулась способность говорить.

— Это был он, — сказал Стив тихо, почти не узнавая свой голос.

Контроль над горлом восстановился. Каминг-аут Стива Роджерса откладывался на неопределённый срок. Мозг уже начинал подбирать варианты безопасного отхода для своей команды, все органы чувств обострились, исследуя обстановку, но его опередила Мария Хилл.

Хорошо.

Но на следующую встречу с Зимним Солдатом Стиву точно придётся идти в форме. Лучше всего в той, что от Говарда Старка, которую Стив видел в музее.

* * *

Зимний Солдат перегородил ему дорогу до панели управления последнего хеликэрриера.

Что от Баки осталось в нём? Что было стёрто окончательно?

— Погибнут люди, Бак, — сказал ему Стив. — Я не могу этого допустить.

Солдат молчал.

— Прошу, — сказал Стив и, отключив микрофон, добавил: — Я есть Стив Роджерс.

В глазах Зимнего Солдата мелькнуло удивление: он понял, что хотел ему сказать Стив.

Сохранялся шанс достучаться до Баки.

Только катастрофически не хватало времени — и Стив атаковал первым.

Они сцепились: Солдат не отступал, Стив не мог бить в полную силу. Спасти мир, не убив друга в процессе, превращалось в практически невыполнимую задачу.

Стив и не искал лёгких путей.

В целом, если программирование требовало от Баки убить Стива Роджерса ака Капитана Америку, то Стив был готов на это. Стив только не мог рисковать чужими жизнями, лишь своей.

Времени практически не оставалось.

Стив вернул себе чип из ослабшей руки Солдата, слегка придушенного в бою, и рванул к панели управления.

Он успел, пусть это ему и стоило ещё нескольких дополнительных дырок в теле.

Стив включил микрофон:

— Открывайте огонь, — приказал Капитан Америка, не слушая возражений.

Падать в воду вместе с большим самолётом уже входило в привычку. Но на первом месте, конечно, у него стояло «потерять щит за несколько миллиардов долларов в неожиданном месте».

Стив выбрал на этот раз Потомак.

— Я не буду с тобой драться, — сообщил он Солдату. — Я есть Стив Роджерс. И ты понимаешь мой язык, потому что мы знаем друг друга всю жизнь. Ты тоже можешь на нём говорить.

— Заткнись!

— Твоё имя — Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, — продолжил Стив, не уклоняясь от ударов Солдата. — Но почему-то не оно стало основой твоей речи. Ты выбрал имя Баки.

— Я не… молчи!

— Ты мой друг, — сказал Стив Роджерс, едва шевеля губами.

— Ты — моё Задание, — злился Солдат.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс — что значило: «Заверши его».

Солдат замер.

Стив понимал, что представлял собой жалкое зрелище: разбитый, в крови, с некстати расцветающими мелкими цветочками на голове. Стив не знал, какого они цвета, но предполагал, что на этот раз фиолетовые.

Солдат сомневался, не наносил решающий удар. Баки сомневался?

А вот огромная металлическая конструкция хеликэрриера сомневаться по определению не умела.

Стив отключился.

* * *

Зимний Солдат наблюдал за тем, как Капитан Америка упал в воду.

«Я знал, что тебя просто стоило лучше поливать в детстве», — вспомнились ему чьи-то слова. Вода не могла навредить Стиву Роджерсу, Солдат это откуда-то знал. Но долго оставлять его в воде не стоило. Почему?

Так говорила Сара.

Кто такая Сара?

Зимний Солдат прыгнул в воду.

Мелкий придурок в воде еле нашёлся.

Почему мелкий? Стив Роджерс был физически крупнее среднестатического человека.

«Потому что придурок».

Так считал Баки.

Солдат схватил Стива Роджерса и поволок к берегу. Он помнил, что тот мог кожей дышать под водой, а сам Солдат умел надолго задерживать дыхание.

«Какой, к чёрту, Баки?»

Придётся разобраться. Солдат вытащил Стива Роджерса из воды, бегло осмотрел. Цветы из волос смыло водой, они всегда легко обламывались сразу после Цветения. Что за Цветение? Помнилось смутно. Что-то незаразное.

Жить будет. Этот придурок живучий, как сорняк.

«Придётся стать лучшим снайпером».

В голове всё смешивалось, мысли крутились в беспорядке.

Солдат вздохнул, предстояло много тяжёлой работы, а опереться было практически не на что.

— Я есть Баки? — попробовал произнести он вслух.

Ему не ответили: некому. Значит, придётся искать ответ самому.

Он был лучшим в своём деле — и не имел права на провал.

Он найдёт.

* * *

Стив очнулся в больнице.

Играла приятная музыка, на стуле рядом обнаружился Сэм Уилсон.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс, — сказал Сэму Стив.

— Да, понял уже, слева так слева, — улыбнулся Сэм. — Я есть Сэм Уилсон.

И невозмутимо продолжил читать свою книжку.

Стив расслаблено прикрыл глаза. В четырёх словах Сэм сообщил, что связался с доктором, который был знаком с Райли, имел представление об их физиологии и понимал важность сохранения тайны, значит, можно не сбегать до прихода анализов из местной лаборатории, а полежать ещё пять минут.

И пусть весь мир подождёт.

* * *

— Стив, — позвал Сэм.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс.

— Я хочу подвести итоги ещё раз, — сказал Сэм, игнорируя взгляд Стива. — Сейчас Ник Фьюри и остатки Щ.И.Т.а считают, что ты по всему миру ищешь Зимнего Солдата. Наташа уверена, что ты носишься со мной по Восточной Европе в поисках Баки. Мстители уверены, что ты ушёл на секретную миссию, потому что ты одолжил у Старка квинджет. Весь мир уверен, что ты лежишь в больнице под тремя капельницами, ну или бегаешь по утрам вокруг Капитолия.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс.

— А вместо этого мы уже неделю жаримся под солнцем, распивая коктейли на одном из забытых островов Говарда Старка, и ждём, пока у тебя закончиться период Цветения. И ещё периодически гоняем в Канаду за продуктами.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс.

— Нет, я не жалуюсь, — сказал Сэм. — Так сколько там тебе ещё цвести?

— Я есть Стив Роджерс.

— Ясно, сильный откат, говоришь, — сказал Сэм, откидываясь в шезлонге. — Но не так я представлял эту миссию. Ты вообще планируешь бегать за Баки?

— Я есть Стив Роджерс, — пожал плечами Стив.

— Разумно, — сказал Сэм. — Действительно лучше предоставить ему самому право самому решать и не давить на него.

И замолчал, наблюдая за накатывающимися друг на друга волнами Тихого океана.

Сэм определённо не жаловался на текущую жизнь.

* * *

— Стив, когда ты сказал, что теперь мы летим в Новую Зеландию, то я ожидал несколько иного маршрута, — сказал Сэм.

Стив оторвался от постоянного фотографирования на смартфон окружающих их домиков и клумб.

— Не переживай, я уже приглядел парочку местных баз Гидры на обратном пути, — сказал он серьёзно. — Одно другому не мешает.

— Но… Хоббитон! — махнул рукой Сэм. — Я никогда не думал, что правда тут побываю.

— Аутентичное место, но мы с Баки представляли его совсем иначе, — ответил Стив после того, как сделал несколько селфи с подошедшими к нему немецкими туристами. — Эх… если б его видел профессор Джон.

— Профессор Джон? — повторил Сэм. — Стоп, не говори мне, что ты был лично знаком с Толкином! Пожалуйста, не говори.

— Он работал у нас в штабе дешифровщиком, — сказал Стив, изучая лишайник на камнях очередного домика.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — фыркнул Сэм. — В Википедии об этом ни слова!

— Правду о службе в разведке на своей страничке в Википедии имеет право писать только Чёрная Вдова, ей по статусу самой известной шпионки положено, — пожал плечами Стив. — А свою страничку в Википедии мне пришлось самому переписывать и дополнять, историки немного запутались в датах. Тебе тоже советую за своей следить.

— У меня есть страничка в Википедии? — спросил Сэм.

Стив развернул экран смартфона, подгрузив интернет-страницу в браузере.

— Конечно.

— И во что я ввязался? — задал риторический вопрос Сэм.

Нет, он не жаловался. Ни за что.

* * *

— Я откладывал эту поездку достаточно долго, — сказал Стив, покидая квинджет.

Сэм последовал за ним, хмурясь от дневного света после тёмного салона.

— Где мы сейчас? — спросил Сэм, оглядывая зелёные поля с редкой растительностью.

— В Ирландии, — ответил Стив, присаживаясь на корточки. — Но я точно и сам не знаю, куда нам нужно. Мы есть Стив Роджерс.

Последняя фраза предназначалась не Сэму. Стив прикрыл глаза и замер, прислушиваясь к чему-то доступному только ему. Сэм просто встал рядом, ожидая.

— Я промахнулся на пару километров, но их можно пройти пешком, — сказал Стив, поднимаясь на ноги. — Нет возражений?

— Показывай дорогу, — ответил Сэм. — Что мы ищем?

— Мои корни, — загадочно ответил Стив Роджерс. — Или то, что от них осталось.

Стив запустил на квинджете режим невидимости, и они двинулись в сторону небольшого озёра в низине.

— Я раньше думал, что ты американец, — сказал Сэм. — Ну, это логично, Капитан Америка должен быть американцем, в этом вся суть!

Стив фыркнул.

— Я считаю себя американцем, если ты про это, — пояснил Стив. — Америку часто сравнивают с огромным котлом, в котором вместе собралось множество наций. Почему бы в нём не найтись места и для таких как я? Просто мне всегда было интересно, почему я другой и это необходимо скрывать, а остальные спокойно позволяли себе разговаривать на своих языках и гордиться своим происхождением. Моя мама не могла ответить на мои вопросы. Сейчас я понимаю, что она просто не знала и не хотела обманывать.

Сэм молча кивнул.

— Я нашёл отца Райли, мы немного поговорили, — продолжил Стив. — Насколько ему известно, он и ещё несколько поколений до него жили в штате Миннесота, а данных, откуда они туда прибыли, в их семье не сохранилось. Скорее всего, из Европы вместе с немецкими переселенцами в девятнадцатом веке.

— Получается, что вашу расу серьёзно разбросало по миру, — заметил Сэм.

— Я знаю, что мои предки прилетели на Землю несколько столетий назад на космическом корабле, — сказал Стив. — Может быть, с исследовательскими целями, но мне больше кажется, что они, как и Локи, пытались захватить Землю, но что-то пошло не так. Они выглядели иначе, больше похожими на деревья, чем на людей. Похоже, им пришлось адаптироваться и измениться, подстраиваясь под человеческую биологию. Возможно, они разделились, чтоб охватить больше территорий, а потом потеряли связь друг с другом и забыли о своих первоначальных целях.

— Как ты думаешь, в первоначальном облике они могли отращивать ветки по собственному желанию и без потерь? — спросил Сэм.

— Наверное, — сказал Стив. — Я не знаю. Почему ты это спросил?

— Стало любопытно, — ответил Сэм.

— Мой максимум — цветы на голове, — сказал Стив, отгоняя воспоминание о существе в излучателе. — Не самая функциональная способность. Зато я могу влиять на другие растения. Райли умел больше?

— Нет… да… — смутился Сэм. — Не знаю, я не спрашивал.

Стив не стал настаивать.

Они дошли до озера и повернули в сторону большого дерева вдалеке. Оно одиноко росло у самой кромки воды.

— Раньше вся эта местность была одним дубовым лесом, — сказал Стив. — Но в семнадцатом веке все деревья вырубили на корабли, а земли заняли фермеры. Тут выращивали картошку, пока в середине девятнадцатого века весь урожай не был уничтожен эпифитотией фитофтороза, то есть картошка начинала гнить прямо в земле и больше не годилась в пищу. Начался голод по всей стране, многие деревни исчезли с карты: люди двинулись в крупные города. Эти места забросили на много лет. Потом с голодом удалось справиться, урожайность пришла в норму, но люди не вернулись.

— Это всё тебе рассказала земля? — спросил Сэм.

— Она дополнила то, что я отыскал в Интернете, и частично подтвердила мои догадки, — сказал Стив. — Интернет — полезная вещь, в двадцатом веке его явно не хватало.

Стив остановился перед деревом. Его листья чем-то напоминали листья того дерева, которое росло у Сэма в горшке.

— Привет, отец, — сказал Стив тихо. — Вот мы и встретились.

Сэм не знал, что на это сказать. Он чувствовал себя неловко, третьим лишним, но зачем-то же Стив проделал весь этот путь именно с ним? Сэм переключился от собственных ощущений и внимательно оценил состояние друга: от знаменитой храбрости Капитана Америки не осталось и следа. Сэм шагнул ближе и положил свою руку Стиву на плечо.

Тот кивнул и, чуть помедлив, положил свою руку на бурую кору.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс.

Сначала ничего не происходило.

Подул ветерок, и дерево зашелестело листвой. Сэм поднял голову и заметил несколько жёлтых пятен в зелёном мареве. До осени оставалось ещё несколько месяцев, может быть, дерево было не особо здорово? Но пятна росли, число жёлтых и оранжевых листьев увеличивалось прямо на глазах — это делал Стив.

Ещё один порыв ветра — и листья начали облетать. Сначала по чуть-чуть, а потом массово, превращая воду озера в оранжевое море.

Дерево облетело в считанные минуты, а затем Сэм заметил несколько новых листочков.

Стив отшатнулся.

Выдохнул.

Выпрямился.

— Он заболел, — произнёс Стив. — Чем-то, чего понять не мог, практически сразу после появления меня. Скорее всего, заразился каким-то вирусом, его здоровье ослабло из-за исчезновения лесов. Он помнит, что вода и воздух стали горькими. Потерял сознание, друг отвёз его в Дублин. Ему не смогли помочь в госпитале, но там он встретил медсестру Сару, мою маму. Обстановка в Дублине была напряжённой после Пасхального восстания, мама отчаянно мечтала уехать туда, где нет войны, и мой отец сделал ей предложение: он достанет для неё билет до Нью-Йорка, а она позаботиться обо мне. Он боялся, что я могу заразиться от него.

Стив замолк.

Сэм крепче сжал его плечо. «Ты не один».

— Спасибо, — сказал Стив. — Теперь мы можем возвращаться домой.

Сэм согласно кивнул. Он, если честно, уже успел немного соскучиться по дому.

* * *

— Дома кто-то есть, — сказал Сэм тихо, обращая внимание на незакрытое окно в своей квартире.

Стив слева мгновенно перевоплотился в Капитана Америку, ему для этого оказались не нужны ни щит, ни костюм, и даже пакет с продуктами в правой руке совсем не мешал. Талант!

— Может быть, мама внезапно навестила? — попытался успокоить его Сэм.

Капитан Америка пожал плечами, не исключая возможность засады. Замок был цел, но не закрыт. Сэм осторожно приоткрыл дверь, шагнул первым — нападения не последовало.

Сэм прошёл дальше, пока в гостиной не столкнулся взглядом с Баки, невозмутимо сметающим остатки земли с пола в совок.

Капитан Америка за спиной Сэма превратился в статую Стива Роджерса. Он в этот день просто бил рекорды по перевоплощениям.

— Я его пересадил в почву, которая ему больше подходит, — сказал Баки, указав на дерево Райли. — Несмотря на то, что он внешне похож на фикус, лучше использовать другой состав минералов и более высокую кислотность.

Сэм опёрся о ближайшую стену и скрестил руки на груди. Он думал, что несколько недель в компании Стива Роджерса подготовили его морально ко всему. Он никогда так не ошибался. Его только грела мысль о том, что замерший рядом Стив Роджерс находился не в меньшем шоке.

Баки нашёл для растения Сэма большой глиняный горшок, прости господи.

— И это всё, что ты хотел бы сказать? — спросил Сэм на всякий случай.

— На кухне на холодильнике прикреплены памятка о том, как лучше его поливать, и советы по составу удобрений, — добавил Баки. — Ближайшие месяца три они не потребуются, просто попытайся не залить корни. Но через четыре года всё же стоит высадить его в открытый грунт, лучше всего поблизости с озером и подальше от людей.

Сэм потёр переносицу.

— Ты проник в мою квартиру, чтоб пересадить цветок.

— Я скоро уйду, — ответил Баки, словно именно это всё объясняло.

— Баки… — сказал Стив. — Но почему? Ты можешь остаться.

— Я есть Баки, — ответил Баки и, покачав головой, добавил глухо: — **«Я — Зимний Солдат»**.

Стив выглядел обнадёженным и раздавленным одновременно. Сэм нахмурился, осознавая вторую часть ответа Баки.

— Это русский? — переспросил Сэм. — Потому что я чувствую, что уловил смысл, хотя прозвучало оно крайне странно.

— Да, — лаконично сказал Баки, переставляя горшок на его привычное место.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс, — сказал Стив.

— Спасибо, — ответил Баки. — Но я не могу.

— Может быть, задержишься на обед? — предложил Сэм. — Я планировал сделать лазанью, которую Стив всё равно не будет есть.

Баки задумался, сомневаясь. Сэм его понимал, Стив смотрел на него так, что хотелось сбежать на другой конец света — или, наоборот, никуда не уходить. Запущенный случай.

Любопытно, если их оставить в одной гостиной, они сумеют поговорить или разбегутся друг от дружки по разным углам?

— Хорошо, — решился Баки. — Но ты расскажешь полную историю о том, что случилось с Райли, а не то, что попало в официальный отчёт. В нём, полагаю, столько же правды, сколько в рапорте Стива про операцию в Альпах.

— После обеда, — сказал Сэм, сбегая на кухню.

Баки был прав.

Сэм действительно не рассказывал никому полностью о произошедшем той ночью.

Сэм вздохнул. Откуда тот это узнал? И почему хотел это услышать?

С другой стороны, только Стив и Баки могли бы его понять и не счесть сумасшедшим.

Сэм сосредоточился на лазанье. Из гостиной практически не доносилось никаких звуков, но, по крайней мере, ему не ломали мебель. Наверное. Затем кто-то начал разговор, слов которого Сэм принципиально решил не разбирать. Даже если это и было однообразное «я-есть-Стив-Роджерс-я-есть-Баки-или-zimny-soldat». Особенно, если это на языке Райли.

Сэм присел на стул, наблюдая за таймером.

Лазанья — не самое быстрое в приготовлении блюдо. Он выиграл для Стива где-то час и надеялся, что тот сумеет воспользоваться им правильно. И ему самому требовалось время, чтобы подготовиться.

Духовка зазвенела, и разговор в гостиной замолк. Два суперслуха, блин. Сэм заглянул к ним: атмосфера ощутимо изменилась. Они даже повернулись в его сторону практически синхронно.

Стив сиял.

Баки сохранял спокойствие.

Сэм напомнил про лазанью.

Баки кивнул. Он сдержал своё обещание.

— На летучке всё звучало стандартно, — приступил Сэм к своей части договора. — Десантироваться под прикрытием ночи, нейтрализовать охрану, спасти пленных. Тихо, бесшумно, быстро. Но нас ожидали, данные о пленных оказались дезинформацией. Меня подбили первым, в левое крыло, я начал падать. Райли полетел в мою сторону, и тогда второй заряд попал в него и загорелся.

Баки кивнул.

Сэм выдохнул.

— И тогда Райли сказал что-то, что я не запомнил, и из него полезли ветки, много веток, словно в каком-то фильме ужасов, — сказал Сэм. — Они быстро образовали вокруг нас причудливое гнездо — в моей голове чётко крутилась мысль, что я сошёл с ума и брежу. Райли сказал, что сможет защитить меня от удара. Я, кажется, без остановки матерился, пока в гнезде не зажглись какие-то мелкие гипнотизирующие огоньки. Я не запомнил удар.

— Вы много времени провели под солнцем, — сказал Баки. — Похоже, этого оказалось достаточно.

Стив молчал, но потемневшие глаза и волосы говорили сами за себя.

— Я помню, что как очнулся. Вокруг было слишком темно, — продолжил Сэм. — Я потратил приличное количество времени, пока прокладывал себе путь из сгоревших веток.

— Эффективный способ, — сказал Стив. — Почему я не знал о нём раньше…

— Спасибо, что ты не подозревал о нём раньше, — ответил Баки. — Ты прихватил одну из веток с собой и посадил её дома?

— Я нуждался в доказательстве, что это всё мне не показалось, а ветка была настоящей, — пояснил Сэм. — Я сомневался, что она приживётся. Тело Райли нашли позже, опознали, оно приняло обратно человеческий облик, а на разбросанные ветки не обратили внимания. Но я просто не мог там дальше оставаться. В командовании мою отставку приняли без вопросов.

Сэм замолчал и вдруг почувствовал, что и ему стало легче. Словно от личного груза, который он нёс вместе с собой по жизни, испарилось несколько килограммов.

Баки кивнул, словно рассказ Сэма ему прояснял что-то личное.

— Спасибо, — сказал Баки. — Мне пора.

— Если тебе нужна какая-либо помощь, — начал Стив.

— Спасибо, — ответил Баки. — Я есть Баки.

Стив кивнул, принимая отказ.

— Ты не скажешь, куда направляешься? — спросил Стив.

— В Японию, — ответил Баки. — Нужно заменить несколько пластин протеза, состояние некритичное, но **«Я — Зимний Солдат»**. Потом, у меня осталось несколько незавершённых дел в Европе.

Стив кивнул.

— Будь осторожен.

— Я свяжусь с вами, если понадобится, — сказал Баки.

Сэм оценил важность момента и списал всё на лазанью собственного приготовления.

— Я есть Сэм Уилсон, — сказал он на прощание.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс.

— Я есть Баки.

* * *

Вопреки убеждениям окружающих, Стив быстро освоил большинство современных технологий. На одной из верхних строчек его внутреннего топа самых удобных фишек столетия твёрдо закрепились интернет-магазины. Ему потребовался всего месяц после возвращения в Бруклин, чтобы подружиться с почтальоном его участка как самый активный клиент.

В интернет-магазинах было всё. Стив помнил, как приходилось обходить половину Нью-Йорка, чтобы найти недорогие, но приличные художественные принадлежности. Сейчас он мог приобрести линеры любых цветов прямо из Японии, сравнить их с китайскими аналогами, и потом десять минут пересказывать Сэму по скайпу результаты экспериментов.

Сэм умел прекрасно слушать, пусть и не особо разбирался в рисовании.

В дверь настойчиво позвонили, и Стив, отложив кисточку, пошёл открывать. Ещё в пути находились акриловые краски, несколько видов туши и килограмм зелёного чая из Китая, которые Стив отловил по скидке. Но почтальон вручил совершенно неожиданную посылку из Чехии. С «акварельными карандашами», как гласила декларация.

Нет, карандаши в посылке присутствовали, целых семьдесят две штуки, при взгляде на которые в голове уже возникали идеи, что именно можно было бы ими нарисовать.

Стив отложил упаковку карандашей и аккуратно расправил обёрточную бумагу, в которой они приехали. Один квадрат ощущался под пальцами немного иначе, чем остальные, и Стив, достав один из «волшебных фломастеров», закрасил его чёрным.

На бумаге проступили ярко-розовые цифры.

Стив улыбнулся.

В коробке карандашей обнаружилась белая бумажка с лаконичным QR-кодом.

Стив взял в руки смартфон, отсканировал код, поделил число с упаковки на одну тысячу три и, введя полученный результат в поле пароля, скачал архив под лаконичным названием «Не мой уровень».

Стиву потребовался где-то час, чтобы изучить его содержимое, а потом ещё минут десять, что б удержать себя от желания прихватить квинджет и разнести одну базу Гидры по кирпичикам в одиночку. С недавнего времени те, на которых происходили эксперименты над людьми, автоматически получали наивысший приоритет в уничтожении.

«Спасибо, Баки, за такой двойной подарок, но карандаши пока подождут».

Стив отложил смартфон и потянулся за надёжной раскладушкой. Этот номер он помнил наизусть.

— Привет, Тони, — сказал он, дождавшись пока закончатся гудки. — Как быстро мы сможем собрать Мстителей? Есть наводка на одно местечко в Заковии…

* * *

Вечеринка по случаю успешной нейтрализации крупной базы Гидры в Заковии шла очень хорошо. Даже слишком — Стив поймал себя на неконтролируемом желании раздавать советы в романтических делах Брюсу и, мысленно взяв себя за шкирку, отбежал подальше, прихватив бутылку с шампанским в качестве предлога.

На заметку: алкоголь от Тора в крупных компаниях не пить.

Стив даже не особо понял, из чего тот был изготовлен. Пахло приятно, на вкус — тоже, в отличие от большинства того, чем предпочитали травиться обычные люди. Стив расслабился, а это могло привести к неожиданным последствиям.

Где Сэм?

Стив ловко увёл Сэма из компании нескольких особо стойких ветеранов.

— Что случилось? — спросил Сэм, уловив настроение.

— Какого они цвета? — обтекаемо спросил Стив.

Территория Старка прослушивалась и просматривалась полностью. Насколько успел заметить Стив — слепых пятен Тони в конструкции не предусмотрел. Значит, стоило не забывать об осторожности: ДЖАРВИС отлично умел делать выводы и всегда остался на стороне своего любопытного хозяина.

Сэм нахмурился, поймал его взгляд.

— Болотные, — ответил Сэм. — Только не уточняй оттенок, я не настолько в них разбираюсь. Особенно при таком освещении.

Стив кивнул. Слова Сэма переводились как: «Ты опять запустил фотосинтез, но тут слишком темно, чтоб люди обратили внимание на другой цвет глаз».

Всё равно следовало перестраховаться.

«Прикрой меня», — махнул Стив сокращённым вариантом коммуникации спецназа.

— Пойдём, проветримся, — сказал Сэм, намекая на крышу, где камер было меньше. — Может, всё-таки остановишься на синих занавесках для кухни?

— Они не будут сочетаться с бежевым холодильником! — подхватил Стив. — Дом есть дом всё-таки.

Сэм кивнул и продолжил, когда только они оказались за пределами вечеринки.

— Теперь что касается нашего Призрака, — начал Сэм чуть тише, будто на самом деле хотел посекретничать наедине с Капитаном Америкой, — то источник из Гродно принёс на хвосте интересную информацию.

— Ты считаешь, ему можно доверять? — спросил Стив, еле заметно улыбаясь.

Сэм гений: обсуждение несуществующих поисков Баки могло стать идеальным прикрытием для всех заинтересованных шпионов Башни. О, Стив мог слить очень много интересной дезинформации, да всё не находилось повода.

И прихваченная бутылка шампанского оказалась совсем кстати.

* * *

Стив взглядом проводил Тони, который по просьбе Лоры отправился чинить трактор, а потом осмотрел ошмётки дров вокруг себя. Конечно же, они успели пустить побеги, пока разозлённый Стив держал бревно в руках, но, к счастью, он успел откинуть их до того, как это стало заметно со стороны.

Вдох, выдох, контроль. Сухое дерево не должно расти. Лучше пустить эту энергию в сторону молодой яблони в саду, она помнила, что Клинт ею гордился и старательно за ней ухаживал.

Кто бы мог подумать, что Клинт окажется таким заядлым фермером. Местная растительность многое могла рассказать о своих соседях-людях, что Стиву оставалось признать: свою текущую команду он знал недостаточно хорошо.

Впрочем, всё честно. Ему тоже было что скрывать.

Стив поднял из кучи следующее полено и продолжил колоть дрова.

Рано или поздно они всё равно узнают. В принципе, Стив уже был почти готов рассказать.

Но сейчас — Альтрон в приоритете. Удобный момент ещё наступит.

* * *

Тот самый момент всё не наступал.

После разрушительной победы над Альтроном Мстители разбежались кто куда. Стив полностью погрузился в быт тренировок на базе, ловлей особо опасных преступников по миру и рисованием в перерывах, а потом грянул Заковианский договор, команда разорвалась на две части, Пегги умерла и весь мир ополчился против Баки за то, чего тот точно не совершал. Стив не сомневался в последнем, но мир бы ему не поверил. Политики хотели крови и удержаться в своих креслах, а Зимний Солдат являлся для всех слишком притягательным козлом отпущения.

На самом деле, как узнали Стив и Сэм после громкого побега из немецкого штаба, Баки действительно был слишком занят, чтоб готовить теракт. Он прочесывал всю Румынию в поисках потомков того сливового дерева, с которым Стив провёл первый эксперимент несколько десятилетий назад. Баки нашёл и даже смог донести урожай до дома, совсем не удивившись гостю в звёздно-полосатой униформе.

А потом к ним ворвался немецкий спецназ — и сливы остались забытыми на столе. На их счёт Баки переживал даже больше, чем по поводу пяти суперсолдат на секретной советской базе. И, как ни странно, его расстановка приоритетов оказалась верной — фальшивого психоаналитика не интересовала власть над сверхлюдьми. Он просто хотел заманить их всех троих — и Стива, и Баки, и Тони — в одну большую ловушку.

И у него получилось.

Стив шагнул вперёд, всматриваясь в лицо торжествующего противника.

— Я следил за вами. Но теперь вы стоите здесь, и я заметил, — сказал Земо, прячась за непробиваемым стеклом. — В ваших голубых глазах есть оттенок зелени. Как приятно найти изъян.

День был длинным: не удивительно, что Стив позеленел. К счастью, горло не заныло. А ещё — Земо смотрел, но не видел, догадался Стив спустя мгновение. Тот так и не понял, что за изъян. Он приготовил для них совсем иное, окончательно расколов Мстителей на два лагеря.

Стив выбрал Баки.

Потому что: «Я есть Стив Роджерс».

Тони достался щит.

А возможность удачного момента была потеряна окончательно.

* * *

Баки проснулся в чьей-то лаборатории. Отвратительно.

Но эта выглядела иначе, чем другие, в которых не повезло оказываться сержанту Барнсу. У явно высокотехнологичной кушетки отсутствовали фиксаторы, вокруг всё мерцало и перестраивалось, людей не наблюдалось. К тому же у Баки ничего не болело, а такого с ним не случалось уже давно.

Он быстро оценил обстановку, повернув голову: левой руки не было, но место стыка кто-то аккуратно обработал. Его переодели в белую майку и светлые штаны, а на полу обнаружились мягкие тапочки. Последнее, что помнил Баки — Стива и Т’Чаллу, разговаривающих о чём-то после битвы с Железным Человеком. Адреналин тогда спадал и, похоже, Баки просто отключился.

Он не у врагов. Скорее всего.

Надо найти Стива.

Баки прислушался. В лаборатории было тихо, что-то жужжало за огромными панорамными окнами; Баки подошёл и увидел систему из автоматических поездов. Такого в своей долгой жизни он ещё не встречал, а он побывал в десятках стран и сотнях секретных лабораториий. Похоже, на этот раз жизнь занесла его в новое место. В Ваканду?

Кто-то тихо воскликнул вдалеке, и Баки обернулся.

Он пошёл на звук и обнаружил молодую девушку, воюющую с джойстиком перед экраном.

— Привет, сержант Барнс, — сказала она, не отвлекаясь от игры. — Мне осталось совсем чуть-чуть, дойду до финала и отвечу на вопросы. Не трогайте ничего только!

Баки кивнул, пусть она и не видела его жеста.

Девушка не боялась повернуться к нему спиной, пусть и определённо знала, кто он такой и на что способен даже с одной рукой. Значит, у неё имелись возможности его остановить. Или позвать на помощь: Баки обратил внимание на её массивный браслет со странными светящимися символами.

— Я думала, что вы очнётесь чуть позже, — сказала девушка, взмахнув джойстиком. — Но, похоже, ваш организм нивелирует действие медикаментов быстрее, чем организм моего брата. Меня зовут Шури. Брат попросил меня приглядеть за вами, пока он занят всякими скучными государственными делами типа создания визового законодательства Ваканды. Скорее всего, вы с капитаном Роджерсом станете первыми иностранцами за её историю, посетившими Ваканду легально. Капитан Роджерс сейчас отсыпается в гостевых покоях, разбудить его?

Баки пожал плечами: Стиву тоже стоило отдохнуть.

Шури щёлкнула кнопками в последний раз и на экране появились титры.

— Они долгие, — прокомментировала она, развернувшись в кресле. — Брат думает, что я живу и ночую в лаборатории, занимаясь только наукой. Но после сложной работы отвлечься на что-то более лёгкое тоже хочется.

— Сложная работа — это про меня? — уточнил Баки.

— Не только, я не понимаю, куда наноботы тратят часть кинетической энергии при перегруппировке. По расчётам, показатели должны быть иными, но я разберусь с этой проблемой к концу недели. Новый костюм обязательно будет готов к коронации, — сказала Шури. — С вами я глубоко не копала, сменила основу под протез, набросала на коленке несколько новых вариантов руки, потом посмотрите, что понравится больше, подлечила основные травмы и сейчас раздумываю над способами взлома программирования. У меня около десятка вариантов, но в их эффективности я ещё не уверена, мне потребуется время. Я инженер, а не доктор.

— Коды действительно возможно выгнать из моей головы? — спросил Баки, надеясь, что его голос звучит спокойно.

— Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, — кивнула Шури.

И почему-то Баки ей поверил.

— Я только не смогу справиться с вашей депрессией, — добавила она. — Антидепрессанты на вас не подействуют, но может помочь какое-либо занятие. Хобби. Есть что-либо, чем вы хотели бы заняться, если б никто за вами не бежал?

Баки задумался.

— С моим стилем жизни я не мог задерживаться надолго в одном месте, а мне хотелось бы заняться выращиванием растений, — признался Баки. — Садоводство шагнуло далеко вперёд за последнее столетье, и некоторые эксперименты мне хотелось бы провести самому, если получится.

— В Ваканде — обязательно всё получится! — заявила Шури. — В Ваканде растёт всё, потому что вибраниум, на котором мы живём, благоприятно влияет на все растения и является универсальным удобрением!

— Это многое объясняет, — сказал Баки, вспомнив отношения Стива и его щита.

— За свою историю мы ни разу не испытывали проблем с неурожаем, — поняла Шури по-своему. — Я могу связаться с Таку, нашим бывшим советником по сельскому хозяйству, он сейчас отошёл от дел и выбрал мирную жизнь со своими детьми в одной из деревенек к юго-западу от столицы. Там очень спокойно и живописно. Если вам понравится, вы можете занять одну из хижин в той местности и выращивать всё, что захочется.

— Я буду очень благодарен, — ответил Баки.

— Я рада помочь, — сказала Шури.

На экране мелькнула сцена после титров, Шури отвлеклась на неё и улыбнулась, когда два персонажа обнялись под снегом.

Её браслет загорелся фиолетовым.

— О, капитан Роджерс проснулся! — сообщила она, быстро на него глянув. — Пойдёмте, я покажу дорогу.

* * *

Стив выдержал в Ваканде около недели, потом рванул спасать свою команду из тюрьмы, затем продолжил оберегать мир, даже если тот этого не просил. Баки мог его понять, вибраниум делал того слишком энергичным, а энергию нужно было куда-то прикладывать. К тому же местный воздух мог спровоцировать очередное Цветение. Стив хотел, чтоб оно произошло уже после того, как его команда оказалась бы в безопасности.

Нельзя сказать, что организм Стива Роджерса прекрасно его слушался. Но попытаться повлиять всё равно стоило.

Баки, напротив, быстро обжился в деревне, получив от местных детей прозвище Белый Волк и кучу полезных советов от мудрого Тако о правильном выращивании культур и различных удобрениях. Ваканда в этом плане могла многому научить мир. Баки с интересом слушал старика вечерами перед костром.

Эксперименты давали первые всходы, которые Баки периодически показывал Стиву по видеосвязи.

Наверное, поэтому он не сразу обратил внимание, что вакандонет перестал работать. Связь с внешним миром не сбоила: Сэм по-прежнему отпускал едкие комментарии и с переменным успехом следил за тем, чтоб Стива не занесло на особо резких поворотах. Детям же его деревни отсутствие сети не понравилось, но мудрый Тако заявил, что виртуальная зависимость делает настоящего вакандца слабым, организовал местные весёлые старты и привлёк Баки в помощники.

Эта миссия оказалась практически невыполнимой. Баки был лучшим снайпером, прекрасным бойцом и суперсолдатом, но оказалось, что десятка активных детей, оставшихся без вакандонета, вполне достаточно, чтоб вымотать одного сверхчеловека к вечеру до состояния снов без сновидений.

Депрессия? У Баки не находилось на неё времени.

Поэтому, когда он увидел Шури, он даже был немного рад. Может быть, её прислали духи Ваканды и Великая Баст, чтобы починить связь. По крайней мере, Баки очень надеялся (про проблему с кодами тоже он помнил, но сейчас вакандонет казался важнее).

Шури выглядела по-другому. Будто ей резко пришлось повзрослеть. Так на самом деле и было: оказалось, Баки за вознёй с детьми пропустил двойной государственный переворот, который и послужил причиной отключения связи.

— Я обещала вам и капитану Роджерсу гарантии безопасности и спокойствия, поэтому мне пришлось пойти на этот шаг, — пояснила Шури. — Если бы мы не смогли взять ситуацию под контроль, то мой доверенный человек позаботился бы об эвакуации. Но Н’Джадаки не успел узнать о вашем существовании.

— Спасибо, — сказал Баки. — И что будете делать теперь?

— Уйдёт много времени на восстановление обороноспособности Ваканды, — ответила Шури. — Н’Джадаки успел многое натворить за несколько дней своего правления. Что-то можно восстановить, что-то утеряно навсегда, как наша священная плантация сердцевидных растений.

— Та, которая служит источником силы Чёрных пантер? — спросил Баки, вспомнив рассказы Тако. — Что он сделал?

— Приказал её сжечь. Полностью.

— Вы что-нибудь делали с землёй после? — спросил Баки. — Перемещали, например, добавляли ли чего?

— Нет, — непонимающе ответила Шури.

Баки снял браслет с пояса и активировал одну из бусин: «Стив, ты нужен Ваканде».

«Буду через два часа», — ответ пришёл сразу.

— Возможно, ваша традиция не потеряна окончательно, — сказал Баки.

— Но чем может помочь капитан Роджерс? — спросила Шури недоумённо.

— Капитан Роджерс может и ничем, — ответил Баки. — Но Стив Роджерс… увидим. Он же есть Стив Роджерс.

* * *

Стив прибыл раньше, чем обещал.

Он успел узнать о проблеме сердцевидных растений ещё в полёте и принять твёрдое решение. Т’Чалла и Ваканда многое сделали для него, и Стив не мог отказать им в помощи. Стоило попробовать, пусть это и грозило ему раскрытием себя.

Т’Чалла встретил их с Сэмом лично. Они обменялись приветствиями и, не теряя времени, отправились в храм сожжённых растений. Баки и Шури присоединились по дороге, и Стив не удержался от шутки над выбранным Баки одеянием. «Раньше ты был бо́льшим модником» — «Зато это не синяя куртка». По выражению лиц королевской четы Стив понял: Баки им не всё рассказал. Но они всё равно ему поверили — им было нечего терять.

Стив шагнул в пещеру цветов вторым, и перед его глазами на секунду промелькнули столетия жизни Ваканды.

Он справится.

— Вам придётся быстро собрать все молодые побеги и посадить их в новое место, — сказал Стив, присев.

Т’Чалла кивнул.

Стив руками коснулся земли с пеплом и произнёс:

— Я есть Стив Роджерс.

И сосредоточился, закрыв глаза.

Земля вокруг него ожила: зашевелились молодые побеги сначала только вокруг Стива, а потом всё дальше и дальше, покрывая зелёным каждый квадратный метр. В ней начали зарождаться цветы, зажигавшиеся фиолетовыми огоньками один за другим. Шури тихо ахнула.

Стив услышал их голос, хор тихих голосов, похожих чем-то на рассказы Леса, но только отдалённо. Растения пели, вибраниум научил их петь, и их песнь — неуловимая ни для кого, кроме них самих и Стива, — сейчас полностью наполняла пещеру.

Стив вспомнил песнь-зов своего щита.

Стив открыл глаза — вся пещера подсвечивалась мерцающими фиолетовыми огоньками.

Все молчали.

Стив поднялся на ноги.

Возможно, он в этот момент цвёл сам. Или нет — это казалось совершенно неважным.

И вдруг два огонька вдали пещеры моргнули и пришли в движение. Песнь растений усилилась и резко затихла.

Чёрная пантера с блестящими глазами вышла в центр пещеры.

Стив не чувствовал в ней агрессии. Нет, Баст вышла познакомиться.

— Ваканда навсегда, — сказал Т’Чалла, скрещивая руки на груди.

Его сестра повторила за ним.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс, — сказал Стив за себя и за своих людей.

Баст зарычала, принимая клятвы.

Мир вокруг окутался туманом, и вместо пещеры зрителям предстала равнина.

Баст зарычала, подняв морду наверх.

На фиолетово-лиловом небе отчётливо виднелось, как на землю падал какой-то объект. Баст повела носом, взмахнула усами и рванула в его сторону.

Туман окутал их снова, сменив картинку на горы. Объект оказался космическим кораблём, и Баст, опустившись на лапы, замерла, наблюдая, как люди в тёплых шкурах помогали странным существам-деревьям выбраться из горящего корабля.

— Это племя Джабари, — тихо пояснила Шури.

Разговоры лидера племени и существ не долетали до зрителей, но Стив понимал их и так.

Они не хотели захватить Землю. Они от кого-то спасались.

Баст встала на лапы, подошла к ним и зарычала.

Существа синхронно кивнули.

Баст зарычала вновь.

И те стали уменьшаться на глазах, становиться похожими на людей. Вождь племени что-то крикнул, и его люди вынесли пришельцам одежду. Те оделись, окончательно теряя сходство с истинной внешностью, и удалились, приняв от вождя свиток.

«Карта», — понял Стив.

Баст повернулась к своим зрителям и исчезла, растворившись в тумане.

Вокруг них вновь выросли очертания пещеры с фиолетовыми огоньками.

— Ты вышел на новый уровень, Стив, — Сэм не выдержал первым. — Только стоило мне привыкнуть к твоим выходкам, и вот опять.

— К нему невозможно привыкнуть, — возразил Баки, наученный горьким опытом.

Т’Чалла кивнул.

— Ваканда перед вами в долгу, — сказал он серьёзно.

— Это я в долгу перед Вакандой, — ответил Стив. — Я всего лишь постарался отблагодарить за оказанную помощь. У вас есть сутки, прежде чем старые растения завянут. Но те, кто родились сегодня, проживут долгую жизнь. Я есть Стив Роджерс.

— Ваканда навсегда, — ответил Т’Чалла, запоминая новый язык.

* * *

— Ну как ты тут? — поинтересовался Стив, эффектно спрыгивая с носорога.

Квинджет он оставил в столице, а для перемещения по земле освоил иной, более экологический транспорт.

Баки посмотрел на него недовольно. Носорог мог потенциально потоптать его грядки, но одна из дам деревни уже подхватила животное за поводья и повела в сторону загона.

— Помидоры и огурцы чувствуют себя в порядке, несмотря на климат, — ответил он. — Дети меня ещё не убили, я за ними слежу. А мир ещё стоит на месте?

— Придётся ему продержаться пару недель без меня, — ответил Стив. — Я есть Стив Роджерс.

— Цветение? — уточнил Баки.

Тот кивнул. Ваканда стала для него тем местом, где он мог цвести не скрываясь. И Стив планировал этим воспользоваться. Он уже чувствовал, как оно подступало к горлу, и впервые его это не волновало.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс? — спросил Стив, предлагая помощь Баки, вернувшегося к грядкам.

Баки поднял голову и сказал:

— Можешь принести прикормку из дома, — сказал он.

Стив кивнул и отправился искать требуемое. Но нашёл совсем другое.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс? — спросил Стив.

— Я не думаю, что это пахнет вкусно, — ответил Баки. — Я поэкспериментировал с местными вариантами удобрений. Скорее всего, этот вариант пойдёт как подкормка кустам красной смородины.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс, — сообщил Стив.

— Стоп, — Баки подскочил на ноги. — Стив…

Но Стив уже отпил из бутылки.

— Ты же можешь отравиться, — сказал Баки.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс.

— То, что оно пахнет заманчиво и нравится тебе на вкус — не аргумент, — сказал Баки. — Для людей оно опасно. А ещё оно концентрированное.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс.

— А знаешь, мне всё равно, — сообщил Баки. — Потому что теперь у тебя на лице растительность повышенная.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс!

— Да, да, ты отрастил бороду с фиолетовыми цветочками, — сказал Баки беспощадно. — Живи теперь с этим.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс, — Стив прогулялся до озёра, убеждаясь в правоте Баки. — Я есть Стив Роджерс!

— О священная Баст, тебе это ещё и понравилось, сопляк!

* * *

Танос был для Земли далеко не первой инопланетной угрозой.

Одной из самых серьёзных, но не первой. И пусть Мстители были не в полном составе (Тони Старк, Человек-паук и ещё какой-то верховный маг, которого Брюс упоминал, исчезли вместе с космическим кораблём), Стив считал, что бой следовало принять и выложиться в этой битве на полную.

Время было за атакующими. Но выбор места — за землянами. И Ваканда готовилась к бою. Т’Чалла отдавал приказы, Стив бегло просматривал инструкцию к новому щиту от Шури, Баки рядом проверял оружие. Его форма звучала для Стива так же, как и обмундирование местных воинов.

— Синяя куртка? — спросил Стив у него между делом.

— Шури поинтересовалась полной версией истории моих отношений с синим цветом, — ответил Баки. — Я рассказал об экспериментах Говарда, а сегодня она притащила этот вариант со словами «чтоб по дизайну с рукой сочеталось».

— Тоже с подогревом?

— Мы в Ваканде, зачем тут куртка с подогревом? — ответил Баки с усмешкой. — Это ж Шури.

— Она может лучше, — согласился Стив. — Климат-контроль?

— Какие ты слова современные выучил, старик, — рассмеялся Баки. — Я есть Баки.

— Я так и знал.

* * *

— Я просмотрел четырнадцать миллионов вариантов развития событий, — пояснил Доктор Стрэндж свой странный вид.

— И твои выводы, Шерлок? — спросил Тони Старк с сомнением.

— Нам чертовски повезло со Вселенной, — загадочно сказал Стрендж и подмигнул.

* * *

Иногда то, чего ждёшь всю свою жизнь, происходит совершенно не так, как представлялось в голове. Без торжественности и пафоса, даже немного обыденно и между делом. На самом деле, может быть, в этом и есть правдивость истинно-важных моментов.

Просто Тор, снеся пришельцам пару голов, повернулся и сказал помятому в битве Стиву:

— Кстати, а это мой новый друг, Дерево, — и махнул рукой, выпуская десяток молний.

Стив оглянулся и встретился взглядом с Существом, проткнувшим веткой сразу несколько пришельцев.

— Я есть Грут, — произнесло Оно первым.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс, — ответил Стив, отчаянно зацветая.

* * *

— Твою мать, Стив, сейчас не время цвести, — возмутился Баки, ведя огонь по толпе монстров.

— Это твой саженец? — спросил енот, прикрывая его спину. — Грут, веди себя прилично!

— Я есть Грут! — ответил тот, покрывшись белыми цветочками.

Баки пихнул еноту в лапу запасной наушник для внутренней связи.

— Не совсем мой, но я за ним приглядываю, — ответил он. — А это твой?

— Аналогично, — ответил енот и представился: — Ракета.

— Баки.

* * *

— Цветение может повлиять на боеспособность? — уточнил Т’Чалла.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс, — пояснил Стив.

— Да-да, конечно, — отозвался Сэм.

— Что происходит? — спросил Воитель.

— Только не говорите мне… — начала Наташа.

— Стив, так ты тоже Дерево? — обрадовался Тор. — Поздравляю тебя со встречей своего одноплеменника.

— Я есть Грут!

— Я подозревала, — сказала Наташа. — Неудивительно, что тебя не заинтересовала Оксана из медицинского сектора.

— Как такое возможно? — спросил Брюс.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс.

— О, это долгая история, — сказал Баки.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс!

— Так точно, я прикрою Вижена, — сказал Сэм.

— Как вы его понимаете? — ответил Брюс.

— Это тоже долгая история, — ответил Сэм. — Брюс, Вижену потребуется и твоя помощь.

— Я лечу, — отозвался Брюс.

* * *

— А теперь что будем делать? — спросил Питер Паркер.

Ему не сиделось на месте. Все остальные удручённо молчали: Танос успешно растворился в серо-голубом облаке, собираясь добраться до последнего камня бесконечности на Земле, и оставалось только признать — они облажались по полной.

Только Верховный маг Земли Стивен Стрэндж молчал не удручённо, а невозмутимо. Он по-прежнему что-то знал. Или догадывался.

Стивен Стрэндж открыл глаза и спокойно оглядел собравшихся.

— Ничего, — сообщил он. — Просто подождём. Теперь нас спасёт только любовь.

— Как в чертовски старой книжке про Гарри Поттера? — спросил Питер.

— Не выражайся, — буркнул Тони устало.

— Зачем Гарри Поттер? — спросил Дракс.

И Питер принялся пересказывать.

* * *

Первыми появление Таноса на Земле почувствовали Леса Ваканды. Они заволновались, собрались, пытаясь запутать возникающего врага и предупредить Стива. Но Лес оставался всегда просто Лесом, им было не справиться с неземной мощью.

Стив сообщил по связи: «Я есть Стив Роджерс».

И это не требовало перевода — его поняли все, даже те, кто ещё не владел так называемым «грутским».

— Кэп, это он, — подтвердил Брюс.

И Стив рванул защищать свою планету. Они все старались. Одной командой, одной эмоцией, одним порывом, но Танос откидывал их, как детские игрушки.

Стиву удалось подобраться ближе. Блокировать на минуту удар, дать Ванде эту минуту.

Он впервые чувствовал, что едва не впивается в землю корнями, которых у него никогда не было. Он цвёл от злости, от решимости — в этот момент боя он не имел права проиграть.

Таносу хватило одного удара, чтоб Стив повалился на землю.

Он не справился.

Ванде хватило времени.

Только вот время было не на их стороне. И восстановленный Камень Разума занял своё место в Перчатке бесконечности.

Танос закричал, приветствуя в себе безграничную силу.

А потом странно всхлипнул и громко чихнул, согнувшись пополам.

И именно этот момент выбрал Тор, чтобы нанести решающий удар.

Танос осел на землю, так и не распрямившись: секира проломила ему голову.

Тор приземлился рядом.

— Я метил в сердце, — произнёс он с небольшой обидой в голосе.

Танос не ответил: он был мёртв. На опушке вокруг летали цветы-огоньки Стива и Грута.

— Я же говорил тебе, за это ты умрёшь, — сказал Тор трупу.

И опустошённо приземлился рядом.

Перчатка блеснула сама по себе.

Лес замер и просигналил о появлении ещё одного пришельца. Стив нашёл в себе силы встать, подойти к Тору и поверженному врагу.

— У меня отпуск, какого чёрта? — спросил возникший Красный Череп у пространства, но заметив труп Таноса, добавил: — Ясно. Этот и недели не продержался, очень жаль. А выглядел таким перспективным.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс, — сказал Стив, активируя щит.

— Я есть хранитель Камня Души, — ответил Красный Череп, дружелюбно шевеля тентаклями. — Вы ничуть не изменились, Капитан.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс, — кивнул Стив, опуская щит.

— Взаимно, — кивнул Красный Череп. — Ладно, к обязанностям. Согласно договору с Камнем Души, при наступлении смерти владельца в срок меньший трёх оборотов Вормира вокруг Чёрной Звезды, сделка считается недействительной и ничтожной, и другое бла-бла-бла, всё равно зачитывать трупу бесполезно.

Перчатка мигнула с намёком.

— Да, я помню, — сообщил ей Красный Череп и махнул тентаклями.

Из оранжевых огоньков рядом с Вандой появилась какая-то странная девушка с зелёной кожей.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс? — спросил Стив.

Красный Череп пожал плечами.

— А почему бы и нет? — сказал ему Красный Череп. — Если попросить у Камня Души что-то абсолютно невозможное, то он самоуничтожиться, воплотив это.

— Что-то невозможное… — повторил Тор глухо. — Я знаю.

Он просто щёлкнул пальцами.

— Пусть солнце снова воссияет над нами.

Перчатка на земле ярко вспыхнула и почернела.

— Ваше желание принято, — сообщил Красный Череп.

Один из камней в перчатке рассыпался.

— Стив, — произнёс Баки.

Стив обернулся — вокруг Баки замерцали оранжевые огоньки.

— Я есть Баки, — сказал Баки, наблюдая за тем, как металлическая рука сменяется настоящей.

И Стив понял, что тот хотел сказать.

И зацвёл активнее.

* * *

— Чёрт, — сказал Райли, разломав цветочный горшок.

 

* * *

— Что-то происходит, — сказала Мантис, шевеля усиками-антеннами.

— Всё правильно, — сказал Стивен Стрэндж. — Вселенная меняется. Полагаю, мистер Звёздный Лорд, теперь самое время последовать на ваш корабль, если мы не хотим застрять тут навечно.

— Мы проиграли? — спросил Тони Старк.

— Нет, не в этой Вселенной, — улыбнулся Стивен Стрэндж.

* * *

— Теперь я свободен? — спросил Красный Череп.

Перчатка мелькнула голубым, а потом выпустила из себя Тессеракт.

— Ясно, значит, я ещё и за такси, — кивнул Красный Череп. — Ну и где я тебе достану твоего фаворита? Хорошо, подожду.

* * *

Тор ждал.

Оранжевые огоньки собрались перед ним, образуя человеческую фигуру.

Тор улыбнулся.

Локи рвано вздохнул, отшатнулся и ошарашенно огляделся.

Тор тут же оказался рядом, обнимая своего брата.

— Брат мой.

— Не говори мне, что умер, и мы попали в Вальхаллу, — сказал Локи.

— Нет, это Ваканда, — ответил Тор. — И ты сейчас жив.

Из-за деревьев послышался возмущённый вопль.

— Я ж сдох, так какого хрена!

— Тебе решили дать второй шанс, брат, — ответил на это спокойный голос Т‘Чаллы. — Прими его достойно.

— Похоже, я пропустил самое веселье, — сделал вывод Локи, заметив труп Таноса.

* * *

Тессеракт мигнул голубым — и над полем появился ещё один космический корабль.

Который выпустил наружу Железного Человека.

Стив крикнул: «Я есть Стив Роджерс».

И корабль атаковать не стали.

Перчатка бесконечности распалась. Зелёный камень рванул к кораблю и сразу спрятался под плащом человека в странных одеждах. Фиолетовый — ко второму парню, замершему ступором при виде зеленокожей дамы. Судя по его виду, он мог и не заметить, что камень слился с ним одним целым. Красный эфир скользнул к Ванде, а жёлтый Камень Разума зажёгся вновь во лбу Вижена.

— Теперь ты доволен? — уточнил у Тессеракта Красный Череп.

Тессеракт подлетел к Локи, которого Тор едва выпустил из объятий, и замер.

Тот протянул руку вперёд.

И Тессеракт послушно исчез.

Красный Череп склонил голову, улыбнулся и тоже исчез вместе со всеми своими тентаклями.

* * *

— Я есть Грут, — прозвучал рядом низкий голос.

— Грут! — неверяще произнёс Ракета, увидев собирающегося из огоньков большого Грута.

— Я есть Грут, — обрадовано воскликнул Грут-подросток.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс, — добавил Стив.

— Это всё, конечно, прекрасно, — сказал Тони Старк, снимая шлем. — Но что произошло, где мы и почему на голове у Кэпа цветы?

— Я есть Стив Роджерс, — пояснил Стив.

— Добро пожаловать в Ваканду, мистер Старк, — добавил Т’Чалла. — А у капитана Роджерса сейчас период Цветения, это скоро пройдёт.

Тем временем Грут-старший добрался до поверженного врага, начинающего обрастать мхом, и пару раз его пнул.

— Я есть Грут, — сказал он довольно.

— Подожди, ты никогда не говорил, что Титаны уничтожили твою планету, — удивился Ракета.

— Я есть Грут.

— Они сделали это из-за того, что у них была аллергия на ваше Цветение? — возмутился Ракета.

— Я есть Грут.

— Какое ещё Цветение? — спросил Тони Старк.

— Мы можем обсудить это во дворце, — дипломатично предложил Т’Чалла. — Нам следует отпраздновать победу.

— Величайшие слова, коллега, — согласился Тор.

* * *

— Я есть Грут.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс.

— Я есть Грут.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс.

— Я есть Грут.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс.

— Я есть Грут.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс.

— Я есть Грут.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс.

— Я есть Грут.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс.

— Я есть Грут.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс.

— Я есть Грут.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс.

— Я есть Грут.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс.

— Я есть Грут.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс.

— Я есть Бэтмен!

— Ты — Тони Старк, как ты можешь быть и человеком, и летучей мышью?

— Кто-нибудь, объясните Драксу, что такое отсылки.

* * *

— Я есть Грут.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс.

— Пожалуйста, умоляю уже, заткните их кто-нибудь!

— Мы есть Грут!

— Грут, это было грубо. Чему ты учишь младших, Грут? Блин, как теперь вас называть-то, чтобы различать?

— Мы есть Грут.

— Это совсем не помогает, знаете?

* * *

— А ещё кого-нибудь, кроме меня, беспокоит мысль о том, что Тессеракт теперь у Локи? — спросил Тони Старк.

Локи загадочно улыбнулся с другого края стола.

— Брат изменился, — уверенно заявил Тор, но на всякий случай добавил: — Под мою ответственность.

Далеко не все выглядели убеждёнными, но спорить никто не стал.

— Мы всё равно ничего не сделаем, — сообщил Доктор Стрэндж невозмутимо парящим особнячком. — Многие совершают ошибку, думая, что камнем бесконечности можно завладеть. Скорее, они сами выбирают своих владельцев и служат им до тех пор, пока считают нужным.

— Я есть Стив Роджерс? — уточнил Стив, которого в этом зале понимали уже практически все присутствующие.

— Нет, я ещё не обнаружил новое воплощение Камня Души, — ответил Доктор Стрэндж. — Сейчас Вселенная всё ещё перестраивается в процессе исполнения желания Тора, а потом потребуется время, чтобы установился новый баланс.

— А что же такого Тор загадал? — спросил Питер Паркер, периодически выпадающий из разговоров взрослых, потому что они с Грутом-младшим сменяли друг друга в попытках победить Шури на игровой приставке. У Грута почти получалось, а вот Питера не спасала даже сверхчеловеческая реакция.

— Это уже не важно, — ответил Доктор Стрэндж. — Однако, как следствие, Камень Души решил восстановить случайную половину Вселенной из небытия.

— Танос бы перевернулся в гробу, — сказала Гамора. — Так у вас тут на Земле говорят, Питер?

— К чёрту Таноса, — отозвался Питер Квилл.

Т’Чалла поднял кубок, как истинный политик почувствовав правильный момент.

— За победу.

И его единогласно поддержали.

* * *

— От Старка никаких вестей? — спросил Ник Фьюри у Марии Хилл.

— Мы отслеживаем все спутники над обоими полушариями, — ответила она ему. — Ничего. Хотя нет, подозрительная активность над Вакандой.

— Энергетическая сигнатура как в Нью-Йорке? — уточнил Ник Фьюри.

— В десятки раз сильнее, — ответила Мария Хилл.

— Да не переживай, Ник, с ними уже справились, — раздался за них спинами знакомый голос, и Фьюри от неожиданности нажал на тормоз.

— Говард? — Ник Фьюри грязно выругался.

— Ну же, Ник, тут же дамы, — пожурила его Мария Старк с соседнего сиденья.

Они выглядели моложе, чем Ник мог бы их помнить, но не узнать их было нельзя.

— Я не хочу пропустить этот момент, Ник, выбирайся из машины, — сообщил Говард Старк, открывая дверь.

На улице многие тоже последовали их примеру и наблюдали за чудом в центре Нью-Йорка.

Из ярко-оранжевых огоньков, сгущающихся из неоткуда, перед жителями и гостями города росли потерянные несколько лет назад башни-близнецы.

Говард довольно улыбался.

— Ник, ты всё ещё таскаешь с собой пейджер Кэрол? Позвони ей, я хочу отметить нашу победу в полном составе.

— А потом мы пойдём и обрадуем сына, — добавила Мария Старк.

— Хорошо, — послушно согласился с ней Говард.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Комментарий к фанфику от автора http://cat-ira.diary.ru/p217359852.htm


End file.
